The Blended One
by grpruett
Summary: After a full examination of a girl not from Earth, Dr. Fraiser discovers there is more to the girl than what she appears to be.
1. Chapter 1

Stargate is the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp and I have no claim to it.

This is something I wrote a few years ago and I have it post on a Stargate fan site. I've done some touch up and I'm now posting it here.

**The Blended One**

While running as fast as she could a young nude girl with long brown hair ran between trees of a dying forest. The girl was unbathed and her hair was ungroomed in an uncivilized manner. The ground that she ran on was dry and cracking open in spots. What bushes and vegetation there were, were wilting from the lack of rain. The girl had paused for a second once to look back from where she had came from and up into the trees.

As she continued to run for a few more minutes, she came upon a narrow opening to a cave. The entrance to the cave was able to be seen through the branches of a dead bush. Without hesitation she went inside. Seconds later two glowing gel type creatures leaped from the trees and landed next to the cave entrance. Instantly the creature emitted and blinding yellowish white light and when the light grew dim the two creatures became two fiery rock creatures. As they touch the top of the cave entrance, the rock turned into lava. The bush next to the entrance caught fire. Within minutes the entrance was sealed and the remains of the bush was nothing more than pile of ashes.

The girl inside the cave was carefully walking through the narrow passageways. After a minute of feeling her way in the dark she had placed her hand on some crystals embedded into the cave wall. As she kept her hand there for several seconds, the crystal began to glow. She then started to touch each crystal to make each one glow as she continued to walk farther into the cave.

The girl was only in the cave for about ten minutes when she entered a large chamber. Within the chamber stood a stargate and its controls.

The girl walked up to the stargate and started to feel the engraving on the gate. She then walked to the controls and began to play with it as if it was some kind of game.

On Earth a maintenance personnel was looking over the iris of the stargate as Gen. Hammond stood off to the side watching him. The SG-1 team was in the room as well. Maj. Carter was sitting at the controls. The iris was stuck in the open position.

"Bad news, Gen. Hammond," said the maintenance personnel. "The electric relay switch has burnt out. The iris will have to come off so we can replace the switch."

"How long will it take to fix the iris?" asked Gen. Hammond.

"I can have the iris working again in about two hours, General," said the maintenance personnel.

"Gen. Hammond, should I dial up and hold a wormhole to one of our friendly locations?" asked Maj. Carter.

"Carter, the iris is only going to be out of service for two hours," said Col. O'Neill. "What could possibly happen in two hours?"

Before anyone could respond, the incoming wormhole alert sounded and the location symbols began to lock into place. Maj. Carter quickly hit the alarm to alert the ground forces.

Gen. Hammond looked at Col. O'Neill before saying, "Colonel, you are no longer allowed to say what can possibly happen and that is an order,"

Col. O'Neill just showed a gesture as if to say, "How was I supposed to know."

Within seconds several ground troops were in front of the gate with their weapons in a combat ready position.

"Gen. Hammond, the wormhole is from an unknown gate," said Maj. Carter as the wormhole was being established.

"Stand ready and no one is to shoot until I give the word," said Gen Hammond. Gen. Hammond waited several seconds and when no one came through he questioned, "Maj. Carter, can you shut down that wormhole?"

"Too late Sir, someone is now coming through," said Maj. Carter.

Within seconds the girl from the cave came walking through the gate. The gate was shut down afterwards.

"Well this is different," said Col. O'Neill.

"Maj. Carter, get on the horn and see what you can do about getting some clothes in here for a ten year old girl," said Gen. Hammond. "Col. O'Neill, we need to find out if this young girl is a weapon sent by the Goa'uld."

"Maj. Carter, perhaps you should be the one to check her out," said Col. O'Neill. "I feel as if I should be facing the other direction." There was then a few seconds delay. "Carter?"

"Coming, sir" said Maj. Carter as she was hanging up the phone.

As Maj. Carter was leaving the controls another personnel sat down.

When Maj. Carter began to walk up to the girl, the girl stepped away to keep her distance.

Maj. Carter stopped approaching the girl before saying, "Hi, my name is Sam. What's your name?" The girl just stood starring at her with a confused expression on her face. "Can you speak?" There was a short pause. "You don't understand me at all do you?"

The girl just stood staring at Maj. Carter.

Maj. Carter tried once again to step closer to the girl, but the girl kept the same distance between them.

"Maj. Carter, what is the problem?" asked Gen. Hammond.

"Sir, she won't let me close to her and I don't think she understands what we are saying," said Maj. Carter.

"We need to know if that girl has a bomb implanted inside her somewhere," said Gen. Hammond.

"I will try again, Sir," said Maj. Carter. She then patted her chest. "My name is Sam. Can you tell me what your name is?"

As the girl stood quietly looking at Maj. Carter the incoming wormhole alert sounded once again and the location symbols began to lock into place. Everyone's attention was drawn to the stargate.

As the wormhole was formed the personnel at the controls said, "Gen. Hammond, it is SG-14."

"They're not due back until tomorrow," said Gen. Hammond.

The girl backed up against the wall and watched the four ground personnel stepping through the wormhole. One of the men was being help through by two of the others.

"We need help," one of the men cried out. "Lt. Baker was bitten by a poisonous off world snake."

"Get a stretcher in here and get Lt. Baker to the infirmary," Gen. Hammond ordered. "Sergeant Simmons, get Dr. Fraiser on the phone and let her know someone is on his to the infirmary after being poisoned by an off world snake."

"I'm on it, Sir," said SSgt. Simmons.

As Lt. Baker was being placed on a stretcher Senior Airman Johnson said, "Gen. Hammond, I was able to capture the snake that bit Lt. Baker."

"Good work, Johnson," said Gen. Hammond. "Take the snake to the infirmary as well."

"Yes, Sir," said SrA Johnson.

Gen. Hammond turned to face Maj. Carter before saying, "Major Carter, we need to know if this girl is a threat to us." Someone stepped into the room with clothes for a child. "If you can't gain her trust soon we will have no choice but to sedate her with a dart."

"Gen. Hammond perhaps she sees us as a threat to her," said Teal'c. 'Perhaps we should get rid of the soldiers so she can see that we mean her no harm. She may even give us her name."

The girl said while speaking slowly, "Her name is Tearra,"

Everyone turned to face Tearra.

"Tearra, I need to come near you and place my hands on you just for a second," said Maj. Carter. "I promise I don't mean you any harm."

"I need to place my hands on Tearra?" asked Tearra.

"Why is she talking like that?" asked Gen. Hammond.

"Sir, I'm just guessing here, but I believe she is learning our language as she hear us speak," said Maj. Carter. "I believe she is talking the way she is because she is not understanding our syntax. Tearra, if you can understand me, the person doing the talking is the one that is referred to as I. Do you understand?"

"I understand," said Tearra.

"Good," said Maj. Carter. "Tearra, will you allow me to put my hands on you for a second. I will not hurt you."

Without saying a word Tearra stepped up to Maj. Carter. Maj. Carter then started to feel Tearra's back, stomach and head.

"She's clean, sir… so to speak," said Maj. Carter.

"Good," said Gen. Hammond. "Now see want you can do about getting clothes on her."

"Yes, Sir," said Maj. Carter while the person with the clothes was walking up to Maj. Carter.

"Establish a wormhole with one of our friendlies until we can get the iris back in operation," said Gen. Hammond. "I don't want anymore more surprise visitors."

"Yes, Sir," said the personnel at the controls.

"Tearra, to be here you will have to put on these clothes," said Maj. Carter as she held the clothes in her hand. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," said Tearra.

Maj. Carter grinned before saying, "Close enough." She then started helping Tearra to get the clothes on.

"Maj. Carter, once Tearra is dressed take her to the infirmary and have Dr. Fraiser do a complete check up on her," said Gen. Hammond.

"Yes, Sir," said Maj. Carter,

A short time later, while Maj. Carter was escorting Tearra to the infirmary, Dr. Fraiser was stabilizing Lt. Baker's vitals in one of the adjacent rooms. Dr. Fraiser was walking back to the main part of the infirmary when Maj. Carter and Tearra were walking in.

When Dr. Fraiser saw them stepping in, she said, "This must be our visitor who I heard about."

"This is Tearra," said Maj. Carter. "Tearra, I want you to meet Dr. Fraiser. Dr. Fraiser wants to take a closer look at you."

"Is that ok, Tearra? Can I take a closer look at you?" asked Dr. Fraiser.

Tearra walk closer to Dr. Fraiser before asking, "Is that ok?"

"Janet, she doesn't completely understand us," said Maj. Carter. "You may have to show her what you want her to do."

"Ah, got it," said Dr. Fraiser. She then pointed to the examination bed. "Tearra, I need you to sit up there."

Without saying a word Tearra climbed up and sat down on the examination bed. Dr. Fraiser then started to examine Tearra's eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

After a few minutes of performing a complete physical, Dr. Fraiser ripped open a needle pack to draw some blood. As Tearra saw Dr. Fraiser moving closer with the pointed object, Tearra stood up on the examination bed and slightly moved away from Dr. Fraiser.

"Tearra, it's ok," Maj. Carter quickly said. "You're not in any danger. Dr. Fraiser just wants to take a sample of your blood."

"I don't understand," said Tearra.

"Janet, I can't believe I'm going to suggestion this, but maybe you should take a sample of my blood first," said Maj. Carter. "That way she can see that we mean her no harm."

"In that case, Sam, roll up your sleeve," said Dr. Fraiser.

After Maj. Carter rolled up her sleeve, Dr. Fraiser tied a piece of latex around her arm. As Maj. Carter was being stuck with the needle, Tearra saw a slight discomfort in Maj. Carter's face. The expression of discomfort only lasted for a second. Dr. Fraiser then proceeded to draw blood. After a small sample was taken, Dr. Fraiser pulled out the needle.

"See nothing to it," said Maj. Carter just before Dr. Fraiser placed a band-aide over the needle mark. "Tearra, will you allow Dr. Fraiser to take a blood sample from you?"

Tearra hesitated for a second before she sat back down and stuck out her arm.

"Sam, can you get me a fresh needle?" asked Dr. Fraiser as she was wrapping the latex around Tearra's arm.

After getting the blood sample, Dr. Fraiser was about to place a band-aide over the needle mark when she noticed that there was no blood or any signs of a needle mark. Dr. Fraiser had a puzzled expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Janet?" asked Maj. Carter.

"It's seems that Tearra is very quick to stop bleeding," said Dr. Fraiser. "She definitely doesn't need this band-aide."

With Maj. Carter continued assistance, Dr. Fraiser took ex-rays, a MRI and a CAT scan of Tearra.

After the tests were completed, the nurses gave Tearra a quick sponge bath. After Teara was bathed, Maj. Carter took Tearra to SSgt. Lori Anderson to be watched for a while.

SSgt. Anderson was waiting for Tearra in the lounge. She was changing the channel of the TV to a cartoon network when Maj. Carter and Tearra were walking in.

SSgt. Anderson stepped up to them and said, "You must be Tearra. My name is Lori. It is nice to meet you." Tearra just stared at her.

"She's a little shy," said Maj. Carter. "It may take her a while for her to talk to you."

"Well, would you like to watch cartoons?" asked SSgt. Anderson.

"Perhaps, it would be best to have her watch a children learning channel," said Maj. Carter.

"Yes, Ma'am," said SSgt. Anderson. SSgt. Anderson then went back and changed the channel. Tearra followed behind her and watched her changed the station.

"Tearra, you will be staying with Sergeant Anderson for a little bit," said Maj. Carter.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Tearra. Maj. Carter then left the room.

"Tearra, you can call me Lori," said SSgt. Anderson. "Ok?"

"Yes, Ma'am," said Tearra.

"No; yes, Lori," said SSgt. Anderson.

"Yes, Lori," Tearra repeated.

"Now you got it," said SSgt. Anderson.

Tearra remained with SSgt. Anderson for two hours. She was then called back to the infirmary for an additional test.

After SSgt. Anderson and Tearra stepped in the room Dr. Fraiser had Tearra to sit on the examination bed again.

"Tearra, I would like to take more blood samples from you," said Tearra. "Will you allow me to do it?"

"Yes, Dr. Fraiser," said Tearra. Tearra then stuck out her arm.

"Dr. Fraiser, I will be back in a few minutes," said SSgt. Anderson as Dr. Fraiser was wrapping the latex around Tearra's arm. "I'm going to get the modeling clay I bought for my nephew out of my car for Tearra. I will buy my nephew another pack later."

"SSgt. Anderson, we'll be here when you return," said Dr. Fraiser.

Dr. Fraiser had several tubes she wanted to fill, but has she was filling the fifth tube, Tearra's blood had stop flowing. Dr. Fraiser pulled out the needle to figure out what the problem was. As she was pulling out the needle, she noticed that the tip of the needle had dissolved away. The puncture wound had also once again healed immediately.

"Okay, I believe I have enough blood for now," said Dr. Fraiser. "When Sergeant Anderson return you may go back with her."

"Her name is Lori," said Tearra.

"Yes, her first name is Lori, but her last name is Anderson," said Dr. Fraiser. "For the people that work with her they call her Sergeant Anderson."

"What is work?" asked Tearra.

"Work is what I'm doing now," said Dr. Fraiser. "I'm a doctor and my job is to take care of the people around me."

"Are you taking care of me?" asked Tearra.

"That's why I'm taking all of my tests of you," said Dr. Fraiser as she was storing the blood. "I need to know all I can about you so I can take care of you when I need to."

SSgt. Anderson started to walk back into the infirmary carrying a small box of modeling clay.

"Sergeant Anderson, you just in time," said Dr. Fraiser. "We were just finishing up here. Tearra you can go with Lori now."

"Yes, Dr. Fraiser," said Tearra as she was getting off the examination table.

"Tearra, my first name is Janet," said Dr. Fraiser. "You can call me Janet if you would like."

"Yes, I would like," said Tearra.

Dr. Fraiser grinned before saying, "Good. I'll see you later; bye."

SSgt. Anderson and Tearra left the infirmary and went back to the lounge.

Two hours later Dr. Fraiser was walking into the briefing room to give Gen. Hammond a report on Tearra. The SG-1 team was already present.

"So what can you tell us about Tearra?" asked Gen. Hammond as Dr. Fraiser was taking her seat.

"She has all the organs in the proper place for a human with two added features," said Dr. Fraiser. Everyone at the table showed a puzzled expression on their face. "Sir, Tearra's brain is different than ours. She also has an unidentifiable gland just below her heart. I'm not entirely sure what that gland does at this time, but I do believe one of the functions of that gland is to kill germs and destroy foreign material that may enter her body. I believe this to be true because the tip of the needle I was using to draw blood from her had completely dissolved away. When I examined the blood that I did get from her I found traces of an organic acid in the fourth tube of blood that I drawn. It was as if her body identified what could remove the foreign material and then produced it. Also with what I have seen she can heal at a very quick pace."

"Dr. Fraiser, could Tearra be a genetically enhanced human?" asked Gen. Hammond.

"In my opinion, Sir, no," said Dr. Fraiser. "Tearra's major organs are still vulnerable to attacks. If I was going to enhance a human I would make sure that the major organs are not vulnerable."

"Doctor, what would happen if she would get shot, but the bullet would miss her major organs?" asked Col. O'Neill.

"Col. O'Neill, if you shoot at her you had better make sure you kill her," said Dr. Fraiser. "Wounding her will not slow her down, but it just might piss her off."

"That's good to know," said Col. O'Neill.

"Is that gland some kind of mutation?" asked Daniel.

"Again my opinion would be no," said Dr. Fraiser. "I discovered as I was looking over her test results that not only does that gland protects her, it also poisons her. There is a constant cycle going on. Because of that, the gland is continuously functioning within one to five percent of its primary function. If the gland was from a natural mutation there would be more harmony within the body. The gland would be functioning as needed and not continuously."

"So if she wasn't genetically enhanced and her gland wasn't the results of a mutation then where did the gland come from?" asked Gen. Hammond.

"She is a hybrid," said Maj. Carter. "She has both human and non-human ancestors."

"Is that possible?" asked Col. O'Neill. "I mean she looks so human."

"I would say more than ninety-five percent of her physiology is human," said Dr. Fraiser. "That is unnatural in a hybrid to show that much of a dominant physiology of one species. In most cases hybrids will have the physical appearance of both ancestors, but in this case I believe Sam is right. In my opinion Tearra is a hybrid."

"Gen. Hammond, I feel that it is in our best interest to send SG-1 to Tearra's planet and try to learn all we can about her and her people," said Col. O'Neill.

"I agree with you, Colonel," said Gen. Hammond. "You may leave as soon as you gear up."

"Col. O'Neill, dissolving foreign material from the body, killing germs and healing at a fast pace is only a portion of the function of that gland," said Dr. Fraiser. "If at all possible we need to find out what all Tearra is capable of."

"I will see what we can do," said Col. O'Neill as he and his team stood up.

Within an hour the SG-1 was shining their flashlight looking for an exit to the cave. The cave passageway had seven branches. Each branch would come to a dead end. They searched for an exit for several minutes and when they couldn't find one, they then return to Earth.

After returning home the SG-1, Dr. Fraiser and Gen. Hammond went to the lounge to talk to Tearra. Tearra was sitting on the couch while drawing stick figure pictures on a sketchpad when they walked in.

"Sergeant Anderson will you excuse us for a few minutes?" asked Gen. Hammond. "We need to ask Tearra a few questions."

"Yes, Sir," said SSgt. Anderson. She then walked away.

As SSgt. Anderson was leaving, Gen. Hammond turned off the TV. He then sat down on the couch next to Tearra before saying, "Tearra, the gate you came through is located in a cave, but the cave has no entrances to it. How did you get into the cave?"

"The cave was sealed," said Tearra.

"We know the cave is sealed, but how did you get in?" asked Col. O'Neill.

Without saying a word Tearra went to where she had laid the modeling clay and pick it up. After removing the clay from the sealed bag, she started to shape the clay into two people

"The clay people sealed the cave," said Tearra.

"Tearra, you can play with the clay later," said Col. O'Neill.

"Sir, wait," said Maj. Carter. "Tearra, do you mean shape-shifters sealed you in the cave?"

"I don't understand shape-shifters," said Tearra.

"Shape-shifters are people that can change shapes as you did with the clay," said Maj. Carter. "They can change the way they look."

"The shape-shifters sealed the cave," said Tearra.

"I have heard of rumors of shape-shifters, but I have never come across one," said Teal'c.

"Tearra, how was the cave sealed?" asked Col. O'Neill.

"I don't know the words," said Tearra.

"Tearra, since the shape-shifters trapped you in the cave, am I right to think that your people and the shape-shifters try to harm each other?" asked Gen. Hammond.

Tearra showed a slightly disturbed expression on her face before saying, "I am a shape-shifter."

Gen. Hammond faced Dr. Fraiser before asking, "Dr. Fraiser, are you sure you read Tearra's test results correctly?"

"Yes, Sir, I am," said Dr. Fraiser. "Tearra's is there any difference between you and the shape-shifters that sealed you in the cave?"

"They are like clay," said Tearra as she molded the clay to make it look like a tree stump.

"Like clay?" asked Maj. Carter. "Do you mean that they can be any shape that they want? Like a tree or even a rock."

"Yes," said Tearra.

"Tearra, can you be anything you want?" asked Dr. Fraiser.

"No rock, no tree," said Tearra. She then went over to where a magazine was and picked it up. She then flip to a picture of a deer and showed it to Dr. Fraiser. "I can be that."

"Tearra, can you change into other animals as well," asked Dr. Fraiser.

"Yes," said Tearra. She then flipped to a picture of a guinea pig "Not that. That is too small."

"Gen. Hammond, I believe Tearra's other ancestry is the shape-shifters," said Dr. Fraiser. "I also believe that more of the poison would be introduced into her system when she changes into an animal so Tearra would have to change back to her human form in a given amount of time in order for her body to recover."

"From what you have already told me that does make sense," said Gen. Hammond.

"Tearra, do your people and the shape-shifters that can change into a rock or a tree live together?" asked Maj. Carter.

"The shape-shifter wants to hurt me and my people," said Tearra.

"Tearra are there solid people like me live anywhere near your people?" asked Daniel.

"Solid people live with the birds that hurt my ears," said Tearra. "I can't move when the birds hurt my ears."

"The bird might be a natural predator to the shape-shifters," said Teal'c. "The humans must have learned to use the birds to defend themselves against the shape-shifters."

"Sir, if I'm understanding correctly, Tearra and the shape-shifters like her are an outcast race by both humans and the original shape-shifters," said Maj. Carter.

"But if the humans and the original shape-shifter can't get along then how did that third race get started in the first place?" asked Col. O'Neill.

"Let's see if we can shed more light on that question," said Gen. Hammond. "Col. O'Neill I want the SG-1 to go back to the planet and find the humans. You can take SG-14 and SG-9 along for back up."

"With the exception of Lt. Doug Baker that is still listed in critical condition of course," said Dr. Fraiser.

"General, there is one small detail you are over looking," said Col. O'Neill. "The cave entrance is sealed."

"I might have the solution to that problem, Sir," said Maj. Carter as she picked up the sketchpad. She then flipped to a clean piece of paper and started to sketch.

Col. O'Neill watched Maj. Carter for a few seconds before he questioned, "Carter, what are you doing?"

"I'm drawing the layout of the cave, Sir," said Maj. Carter. "I will have Tearra point out where the entrance was at and we will then blast it open."

"Gen. Hammond, with Maj. Carter idea I would like to keep the front door to Earth open; just in case the blast would bring down the house," said Col. O'Neill.

"Agreed," said Gen. Hammond as Maj. Carter pushed the piece of paper closer to Tearra. "As soon as we know you're safe from a cave-in we will shut down the wormhole."

"Tearra, this is how the cave looks," said Maj. Carter. She then pointed to a circle on the paper. "The stargate you had entered that brought you here is here. Can you show us where the cave entrance was?"

Tearra pointed to the spot and said, "Here."

"Col. O'Neill, as soon as you gather your forces and the equipment that you need you're free to leave," said Gen. Hammond.

"Yes, Sir," said Col. O'Neill.

"Before we leave I have another question for Tearra," said Daniel. "Tearra, the entrance to the cave is here. In what direction from the cave entrance is the solid people?"

Tearra use her fingers to show the direction they needed to go to find the humans.

"Tearra, you wouldn't by chance know how far they are from the cave, do you?" asked Maj. Carter.

"I don't know the words," said Tearra.

"Tearra, I need to see the magazine that you're holding," said Maj. Carter.

"Ok, Sam," said Tearra as she was handing Maj. Carter the magazine.

Maj. Carter flipped through the pages until she found a picture of a sunset. She then showed Tearra the picture before saying, "Tearra, this is a sunset. Can you tell us if we can walk to the solid people within a sunrise and a sunset?"

"Five sunsets," said Tearra.

"That would put them five days away by foot," said Daniel.

"You have better get started, Colonel," said Gen. Hammond.

"Gen. Hammond, will we be taking Tearra home?" asked Daniel.

"What is home?" asked Tearra.

"Home is where your people are," said Maj. Carter.

"I want to remain here," said Tearra.

"I would like to run a few more test on Tearra so she could remain with me and Cassandra until SG-1 returns," said Dr. Fraiser.

"Dr. Fraiser, I will allow it, but I will hold you personally responsible if something happens," said Gen. Hammond.

"I understand, General," said Dr. Fraiser. "Tearra, will you permit me to run a few more tests on you?"

"Ok, Janet," said Tearra.

"Good," said Dr. Fraiser as she held out her hand. "Let's go to the infirmary,"

Tearra took hold of Dr. Fraiser's hand. They then walked out of the lounge followed by SG-1 and Gen. Hammond. .

After entering the infirmary, Tearra sat down on the examination bed without being told to.

"Tearra, the test I would like to perform on you, I want you to be here on the floor," said Dr. Fraiser as she pointed to a spacious spot on the floor.

"Ok, Janet," said Tearra as she walked to the spot on the floor.

"Tearra, I want you to shape-shift and become an animal of your choice," said Dr. Fraiser. "When you are this animal I am going to take a few tests of you. I will also be taking more blood samples from you."

"I will need to take off the clothes," said Tearra.

"Ok, once you take off your clothes, you may put them on that chair," said Dr. Fraiser as she pointed to the chair. "You can put them back on when we get done."

Tearra took off her clothes and laid them on the chair. Dr. Fraiser then partially shielded her eyes from the bright reddish white light that Tearra was emitting. As the light grew dim Tearra's started to shape-shift. Within seconds Tearra became a large four-legged, short brown furred animal with tusks and a single horn that was centered slightly above her eyes. The shape of her head was comparable to a canine bead of a boxer and the tail was long with thorns.

When the bright light completely faded, Dr. Fraiser began her tests.

Thirty minutes later, Dr. Fraiser finished up her last test and said, "I'm all done," She then shielded her eyes again from the bright light. Within seconds Tearra was back to her own form. "Tearra, you can put your clothes back on."

Tearra stepped to her clothes and put on her pants. While she was putting on her shirt, Lt. Baker's vital signs had become worse and the alarm from the monitor had sounded. Dr. Fraiser rushed into the next room. Two nurses had rushed into the room behind Dr. Fraiser. Tearra followed behind the nurses.

As Tearra was walking in she saw Dr. Fraiser using the paddles on Lt. Baker.

"We have a heart beat, Doctor," said one of the nurses.

After Dr. Fraiser instructed the nurse to start an IV she saw Tearra watching near the doorway. "Tearra, please go back into the other room?"

"What's wrong with Lt. Baker?" asked Tearra.

"He is very sick," said Dr. Fraiser. "Now go back to the other room."

"I can help," said Tearra while walking towards Lt. Baker.

"What do you mean you can help?" asked Dr. Fraiser.

"I can take away Lt. Baker's sickness," said Tearra.

"You can heal Lt. Baker?" asked Dr. Fraiser.

"Yes," said Tearra. Tearra then placed her right hand on Lt. Baker's chest. A second later Tearra's hand appeared as if it became a part of Lt. Baker's chest. Within five minutes Lt. Baker began to wake up. Tearra then took her hand off of his chest.

"What's going on?" asked Lt. Baker as Tearra was stepping back.

"How do you feel, Lieutenant?" asked Dr. Fraiser as she started to take his vital signs.

"Truthfully, I feel a as though I drunk too much coffee," said Lt. Baker. "May I get up and return to duty?"

"Not yet, Lieutenant," said Dr. Fraiser. "Nurse Kelly, take blood samples of Lt. Baker."

"Yes, Doctor," said Nurse Kelly.

"Tearra come with me," said Dr. Fraiser before she walked towards the exit.

"Yes, Janet," said Tearra as she followed Dr. Fraiser.

"Tearra, what did you do?" asked Dr. Fraiser as she was stepping into the next room.

"I took away Lt. Baker's sickness," said Tearra.

"No, I mean how did you do that?" Dr. Fraiser questioned. "Back there it looked as if you and Lt. Baker were physically joined."

"I shape-shift my hand to be joined with Lt. Baker," said Tearra. "Lt. Baker and I were one."

"And as one your gland identified what can eliminate the poison and produced it," said Dr. Fraiser.

Tearra showed a puzzled expression on her face before saying, "I don't understand."

Dr. Fraiser grinned before saying, "That's ok, you don't have to."

An hour later Dr. Fraiser was walking into Gen. Hammond's office. As she was taking a seat she said, "Sir, I have the final report on Lt. Baker."

"How is Lt. Baker?" asked Gen. Hammond.

"He is in perfect health," said Fraiser. "There is not a thing wrong with him."

"That's good," said Gen. Hammond.

"Truthfully yes, that is good," said Dr. Fraiser. "Especially when last month I left a piece of shrapnel alone that was located too close to his spinal nerve to remove. Now there are no traces at all of him having that shrapnel inside him."

"It seems that he got an added bonus from Tearra," said Gen. Hammond.

"This time, Sir," said Dr. Fraiser. "However, I believe Tearra's gland is neither selective nor discriminating."

"I'm not following you, Doctor," said Gen. Hammond.

"Sir, if Tearra would attempt to heal a person with a pace maker or someone with pins, Tearra's gland will see anyone of those items has a foreign object and produce the means to rid the body of it," said Dr. Fraiser.

"I now understand your concern, Doctor," said Gen. Hammond. "Doctor, you are going to have to explain to Tearra want kind of harm she can do to people if she would attempt to heal people without knowing the person's medical facts."

"Yes, Sir," said Dr. Fraiser. "When Tearra gets in the car to go home with me I will explain it to her then."

"Very good, Doctor," said Gen. Hammond. "Dr. Fraiser, since Tearra will be staying with you it may be difficult to keep Tearra's secret from Cassandra. I will allow you to tell Cassandra about Tearra, but you are going to have to explain to Cassandra as to how important it is for her to keep Tearra's secret in the same manner as she keeps her own."

"Yes, Sir, I will," said Dr. Fraiser.

"Unless you have something else to report, Doctor, I will see you first thing in the morning," said Gen. Hammond.

Gen. Hammond caught a vibe as if Dr. Fraiser was holding something back when she slightly hesitated to say, "That is all I have to report at this time, Sir."

"Doctor, is there anything you not telling me?" Gen. Hammond questioned.

"I am suspicious about something, but I would like to confirm it before I officially report it," said Dr. Fraiser.

"Suspicious about what, Doctor?" asked Gen. Hammond.

"Sir, Tearra, looks as if she is normal ten-years-old, but with the test results I have gotten from her I believe she is aging at a slower pace than what we are," said Dr. Fraiser.

"How old do you think she is?" asked Gen. Hammond.

"Truthfully, Sir, I have no way to determine that," said Dr. Fraiser. "She may be ten years old as she appears to be or she may even be a hundred years old. I just don't know."

"Thank you, doctor, I will see you in the morning," said Gen. Hammond.

"Yes, sir. Have a goodnight, Sir," said Dr. Friaser.

"Goodnight, Doctor," said Gen. Hammond.

During the trip home, Dr. Fraiser was confident that Tearra understood the harm she could do to some people if she would attempt to heal them.

Two hours after getting home, Dr. Fraiser was preparing a bed for Tearra while Tearra and Cassandra were eating pizza in the dining room. After preparing the bed Dr. Fraiser was walking back into the dining room.

"I have your bed ready," said Dr. Fraiser. "When ever you are ready you can go to bed."

"What is a bed?" asked Tearra.

"A bed is what you lie down on to sleep," said Cassandra.

"In three days I will be ready to go to bed," said Tearra. She then took a bite of pizza.

Dr. Fraiser had a slightly stunned expression on her face before asking, "What do you mean in three days you will be ready for bed?"

"You don't sleep every night?" asked Cassandra.

"No," said Tearra with a puzzled expression on her face. "I only sleep when I get tired."

"Tearra, how many days can you go without sleep before you get tired?" asked Dr. Fraiser.

"Five days," said Tearra.

"How interesting bit of information to learn about you at this time," said Dr. Fraiser. "Tearra, can you go to sleep without being tired or does your body prevent you in going to sleep before the five days are up?"

"I can go to sleep without being tired," said Tearra. "But why would I do that?"

"Tearra, solids like me need to have six to eight hours of sleep within every twenty-four hours and I would feel a lot more comfortable knowing that you are sleeping when I'm sleeping," said Dr. Fraiser. "So can you go to bed at the same time I do and go to sleep?"

"Yes, Janet," said Tearra as Dr. Fraiser was picking up a piece of pizza.

"Thank you," said Dr. Fraiser. Dr. Fraiser then took a bite of the pizza and swallowed it before she spoke again. "Tearra, do you know how long that you are able to remain in a different form from you natural appearance once you shape-shift?"

"I can only remain as an animal for one day," said Tearra. "I can shape-shift just part of my body and remain that way until I go to sleep."

"That make sense," said Dr. Fraiser. "The more complicated the change would be, your body would need to recover a lot sooner."


	2. Chapter 2

While being on Tearra's home-world for fifteen hours, Col. O'Neill and the others were awaken at first day light by the sentry.

Just after Col. O'Neill was awaken, he asked, "Anything strange last night to report, Sergeant?"

"Nothing, Sir," said SSgt. Williams. "Just hot and extremely dry like it has been since we got here." He then turned and left the tent.

As Col. O'Neill was leaving his tent, he saw Senior Airman Harry Palmer of SG-14 scanning the area with his scanning equipment. As he turned to his left, he saw Maj. Carter sitting on a large flat rock while eating her field rations. Col. O'Neill noticed that there was room on the rock for another person to sit down next to her. Col. O'Neill then had a puzzled look on his face.

While he stood staring at Maj. Carter, Daniel walked up to him and said, "Good morning, Jack."

"Hey, Daniel, the rock that Maj. Carter is sitting on, wasn't that the same one you were sitting on last night?" asked Col. O'Neill.

"It's the same rock," said Daniel. "What about it?"

"You don't see anything a bit unusual about that rock?" asked Col. O'Neill.

"No," said Daniel. "Do you?"

"When you were sitting on that rock last night, what was that you said to Lt. Joyce Brown when she was standing next to you?" asked Col. O'Neill.

"I just offered to stand up so she could sit down, but she said that she was fine standing," said Daniel.

"That's exactly what I thought." Col. O'Neill then shouted out, "Palmer, front and center!"

"Coming, Sir," said SrA. Palmer. He then doubled time to Col. O'Neill.

"Palmer, in a discreet manner, I want you to scan the area where Maj. Carter is sitting."

"Yes, Sir," said SrA. Palmer. He then scanned in the direction of Major Carter for a minute. "Sir, I'm getting a strange reading on half of the rock that Maj. Carter is sitting on."

"Ok, now remember what kind of reading you got and scan the entire area while looking for that exact reading," said Col. O'Neill.

"Yes, Sir," said SrA. Palmer. He then started his scans.

"Maj. Carter, I need to see you over here immediately," Col. O'Neill called out.

"Coming, Sir," said Maj. Carter.

"Sam was sitting on a shape-shifter wasn't she?" Daniel asked in a low voice.

"Yes. Yes she was," said Col. O'Neill.

"Sir, I'm getting two more similar readings," said SrA. Palmer. "One is at a tree stump and the other is in one of those dying trees behind Teal'c's tent.

Maj. Carter asked as she walked up, "What's going on sir?"

"Actually I just wanted you to get off of Tearra's cousin… Cousin It," said Col. O'Neill.

Maj. Carter gave him a confused look before questioning, "Sir?"

"Carter, last night when Daniel was sitting on that same rock, that rock had barely enough room for him to sit there," said Col. O'Neill as Teal'c was walking towards them.

"You were able to detect a shape-shifter?" Maj. Carter asked in a low voice.

"Yes and there are three of them," said Daniel.

"What's our move?" asked Maj. Carter.

"Move against what?" Teal'c asked as he stepped up.

"We have three shape-shifters in camp," Daniel said in a low voice. Teal'c just slightly nodded his head.

"And you don't look surprise," said Col. O'Neill.

"Col. O'Neill, I might have seen one of them last night," said Teal'c.

"And you didn't think to share that bit of information with the rest of the class?" Col. O'Neill questioned.

"I didn't want to say anything until I had adequate proof," said Teal'c. "It was dark and I wasn't sure of what I was seeing. I thought creating panic when there was nothing there would be worse than if they were there."

"So what will our move be?" asked Daniel.

"We will break camp and move on," said Col. O'Neill.

"Sir, we're not going to attack?" SrA. Palmer asked in a low voice.

"They think we don't know about them and so far the only thing they're doing is spying on us," said Col. O'Neill. "So we will hold off of any engagement of them on two conditions. If they attack us is the first condition. The second condition would be if they begin to out number us." Col. O'Neil then yelled out, "Listen up, everyone. We're packing up and moving out."

During the following two days, Col. O'Neill and the others kept track of the three shape-shifters. As they would get out of sight of the shape-shifters, the shape-shifters would go into the trees. They would then leap from tree to tree until they were ahead of Col. O'Neil and his team again.

On Earth Tearra's vocabulary has tremendously increased. In the short time Tearra was on Earth, Tearra had started reading English on a college level. The speed at which she could read a book was also astonishing. Tearra had read Dr. Fraiser's Bible along with a few more books in one day. Her ability to master math and other academic studies were also coming along, but at a slightly slower pace.

As Col. O'Neill and the others were breaking camp on the fourth morning, they began to hear a repeating shrill sound. The sound was moving closer at a fast pace.

"Everyone, ready your weapons," Col. O'Neill yelled out. "Palmer, is there a clue to what that noise is."

"Sir, look," Maj. Carter shouted out as she pointed to an extremely large reptilian bird that came into view.

When the bird flew closer while acting in a threatening manner, everyone fired at it. The bird swooped towards the ground several times before Col. O'Neill and the other were able to kill the bird. As most of them were making sure that the bird was dead, Lt. Brown was looking over a large glowing-white glob. The glob was severed almost in two with a yellowish white fluid oozing out from it.

"Colonel O'Neill, I have something over here," Lt. Brown blurted out. "You got to see this."

Everyone began to form around the glob. Col. O'Neill gazed at the glob for only a few seconds before walking up to SrA. Palmer and whispering, "Palmer, scan the area and tell me where the shape-shifters are."

"Yes, Sir," said SrA. Palmer. He then scanned the area. "Sir, I'm just finding two of them. Both of them are not too far from us and to my right."

Before Col. O'Neill was able to respond, the two shape-shifters transformed themselves to appear as human men while fully dressed in a SG uniform. Col. O'Neill's men ready their weapons.

"No one fire his or her weapon," Col. O'Neill called out.

As Col. O'Neill was stepping up to the shape-shifters, one of the shape-shifters said, "Your not part of the others. Who are you people?"

"We are visitors to this world," said Col. O'Neill. "You have been following us since we got here while being disguised a part of the terrain. Why are you revealing yourselves now?"

"We felt that you had known about our presence, but yet you did not attack," said the shape-shifter. "You then killed the bird that hunts us for food. We want to know why you have acted in such manner."

"We killed the bird because that bird was attacking," said Col. O'Neill. "As far attacking you, we don't attack unless we are threatened."

"You are not like the others," said the shape-shifter. "The others want to kill us so we kill them when we can."

"So if the others didn't want to kill you, you and the others like you wouldn't kill them?" asked Col. O'Neill.

"Like you we do not kill unless we are threatened," said the shape-shifter.

"We have met a girl that looks like my people, but has the ability to shape-shift into animals," said Col. O'Neill. "In fact shape-shifters are what we call beings like you. This girl told us that shape-shifters like you, wanted to do her harm."

"This is true," said the shape-shifter. "The others want to do us harm. The one you speak of is a blend of my people and the others. We feel the blended ones would also threaten us in time. We kill them before they begin killing us."

"If you feel this way then why did you blend with the others?" asked Col. O'Neill.

"When the others first came here we wanted to live together in peace," said the shape-shifter. "The ones with glowing eyes would hunt us and treat the others without glowing eyes poorly. We tried to help the ones without glowing eyes. To do this we had to blend with them. After chasing away the one with glowing eyes the others now hunt us."

"Sir, I believe I understand what happen," said Maj. Carter.

"Let me guess," said Col. O'Neill. "The shape-shifter chased away the others' god and now the others are angry."

"That and they probably see the shape-shifters and the blended ones as demons," said Maj. Carter.

"What is a god and a demon?" asked the shape-shifter.

"God is an all knowing, all powerful and normally good being," said Col. O'Neill. "Humans, people like me, would worship a god or gods. Demons on the other hand are powerful evil forces that kill good. "

"We are not demons and we did not chase the others' god away," said the shape-shifter.

"Yeah, we know," said Col. O'Neill. "The ones with glowing eyes are Goa'ulds. Goa'ulds would claim to be gods."

"But they are nothing more than false gods," said Teal'c. "We have been at war with the Goa'ulds for a while now."

"Sir, we might be able to create peace with the humans and the shape-shifters," said Maj. Carter.

"How would you created peace between us?" asked the shape-shifter.

"By educating them," said Maj. Carter. "The war between humans and shape-shifters has been nothing more than a long drawn out misunderstanding."

"If we could educate the humans that are on this planet, would you end hostile actions with them and the blended ones?" asked Col. O'Neill.

"We want nothing more, but to live in peace with each other," said the shape-shifter.

"Then we will continue to walk to the human settlement and see what we can do about ending this war," said Col. O'Neill.

"We will wait here until you return," said the shape-shifter.

"We'll be back," said Col. O'Neill. He and his men then moved on.

Col. O'Neill and the others continued their journey for another two days before coming to the settlement. The settlement was fortified and there were several of those large reptilian birds in view. The birds were roaming free. As they approached the settlement a group of ten men stepped outside the gate entrance.

"Stop right there," one of the men yelled out.

As the two groups stepped up to each other, Col. O'Neill said. "I'm Col. O'Neill, we are here on a mission of peace."

"You and your people came from the direction of the Bad Lands," said the man. Several people of all ages inside the settlement was watching and listening to what was going on. "Evil dwells from that direction."

"What dwells in that direction is one of the things I wish to discuss," said Col. O'Neill. "So can you take us to your leader? Please."

"You can speak to me," said one of the men. Maj. Carter looked into a direction of a teenaged girl. The girl was wearing a chain necklace with a symbol of the stargate hanging from it. "My name is Alken. Which settlement are you from."

"This maybe difficult for you to understand, but we're not from any of your settlements," said Col. O'Neill.

"Where did you come from?" asked Alken.

"Sir, may I?" asked Maj. Carter.

Col. O'Neill gestured for her to proceed while saying, "If you want, sure."

"Alken, my name is Sam," she began. "I couldn't help noticing the necklace that, that young woman over there is wearing."

Everyone turned to look at the necklace before Alken asked, "You have never seen a religious necklace before? Every settlement knows it's the door of the god."

"Alken, where we come from we call that object a stargate," said Maj. Carter. "A stargate is a traveling device to go to another planet in a different solar system. In fact we used one of those gates to come here. We are not from this planet."

"Why do you speak such blasphemy," said a man who stood beside Alken.

"You must pardon Doryn," said Alken. "We take our religious very seriously."

"We can prove what we say to be true," said Col. O'Neill.

"Only Dakproctyn and his chosen servants are only allowed to use the door of the gods," said Doryn.

"I'm assuming Dakproctyn is whom you worship as a god," said Col. O'Neill.

"He is the god of all of us," said Doryn.

"Well, putting the discussion of Dakproctyn being the god of us to the side for another time, we can take you to the stargate that we came through and show it to you," said Col. O'Neill. "It is about a six-day-walk in the direction that we came from. It is located inside a cave."

"The Crubis and The Elphvorlyn dwell in that direction," said Doryn.

"Ok, we are not from around here," said Col. O'Neill. "What are a Crubis and an Elphorlyn?"

"Do you not know your religion?" asked Alken.

"You did catch the part that we are not from around here, didn't you," said Col. O'Neill. "In fact where we are from is a planet called Earth. On Earth I could guarantee that our religion is totally different then yours."

Alken stood while staring at Col. O'Neill for a few seconds in a skeptical manner. He then turned to face the teenager wearing the Necklace and called out, "Niryeya (Ni-rye-ya), come over here and give me your necklace. I promise you will get it back." Niryeya exited the gate. She then took off her necklace and ran over to Alken. After taking the necklace, Alken faced Col. O'Neill again with the necklace held at eye level. "You claim you recognized this symbol as a stargate and you claim a stargate is a traveling device to other planets. For you to do what you claim then there must be many of these devices."

"More than you can possibly imagine," said Col. O'Neill.

"Have you visited each one of these planets?" asked Alken.

"No," said Col. O'Neill. "The percentages of the planets that we have visited are low."

"I must ask what made you choose this planet?" asked Alken.

"A ten year girl from your planet had activated the gate and came to our planet," said Col. O'Niell. "This girl told us about this settlement."

"Did this girl tell you her name?" asked Alken.

"Her name is Tearra," said Col. O'Neill.

Niryeya blurted out with excitement in her voice, "You've met Tearra?"

"Yes," said Col. O'Neill. "I take it you know her?"

"Tearra, mended my broken leg," said Niryeya.

Alken placed Niryeya's necklace in her hand while saying, "Go back inside the settlement."

"Father, I want to hear more about Tearra," said Niryeya.

"Go," Alken said in a harsh tone. Without saying another word Niryeya walked back inside the settlement. "Col. O'Neill, describe this girl to me."

"Well, she is about ten years old and she stands this high," said Col. O'Neill as he put out his hands to show how tall she is. "She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She has no scars or other marks to speak of. Oh and when she came through the stargate, she was completely in the nude."

"If you are describing the one I'm thinking you are then she is neither a person nor ten years old," said Alken. "She is a Crubis. Crubis are demons created from our own sins; the sin of lust. Crubis were the ones to infiltrate and caused the defeat of our god Dakproctyn during the holy war. When we proven ourselves to be worthy again we know Dakproctyn will return with his wrath against all that is unholy."

"How was a Crubis created from lust?" asked Daniel.

"The Elphvorlyn demon can take on the outer form of a human, but they could not get into the holy realm of Dakproctyn undetected," said Alken. "To get infiltrators inside the realm they took the form of desirable women and seduce the young men that were outside the realm. One Elphvorlyn female would give birth to ten Crubis at one time. Sixty years later when the Crubis matured they were able to get into Dakproctyn's realm undetected."

"It takes sixty years for a Crubis to mature?" Maj. Carter questioned.

"To determine the age of a Crubis, you must multiply the age you think a Crubis is by three," said Alken. "However, if you would place a Crubis in an airtight room to where no breathable air can seep in, they would age at an incredible speed once all oxygen is gone. If they don't die of lack of food first, even a young Crubis like Tearra would die of old age in two to three months. Also a young Crubis aging in such manner would not grow to the Crubis' potential height."

"Sir, besides the gland's ability to produce counter measure to rid the body of foreign objects, it may also identify what kind of air he or she is breathing and change his or her respiratory system appropriately," said Maj. Carter. Alken gave Maj. Carter a confused look. "Since a Crubis is an oxygen breathing being by nature, the change of his or her respiratory system could cause unnatural effects… like speeding up the aging process and shortening the physical growth."

"I'm not going to pretend to understand what you had said, Sam," said Alken.

"Alken, this maybe difficult for you and your people to believe, but Crubis and Elphvorlyns are nothing more than intelligent beings just trying to survive," said Col. O'Neill. "They're not demons."

"Niryeya wants to believe that also," said Alken. "Our holy words were written by Dakproctyn and the people that lived at the same time that he would walk among us. The holy words states that they are demons."

"Alken, if you would come with us to the stargate you will see that we are telling you the truth," said Maj. Carter.

"Col. O'Neill, I'm going to ask you to pardon me and the others for a short time," said Alken. "I'm going to call an emergency council meeting to discuss this matter."

"Absolutely," said Col. O'Neill. "Where should we wait?"

"Because of the ideas that you bring with you I can't allow you inside the settlement," said Alken.

"Do you have any objections for us to set up camp out here?" asked Col. O'Neill.

"I have no objections as long as you do it at a distance," said Alken.

"Maj. Carter, have everyone set up camp two hundred meter from the settlement," said Col. O'Neill.

"Yes, Sir," said Maj. Carter. She then walked away.

"Alken, we are a little low on water, is there anyway we can replenish our supply?" asked Col. O'Neill.

"I'm sorry, Col. O'Neill, but our water supplies are running low also," said Alken. "We don't have the water to spare. For five years we have been seeing a drought and this year has been the worst. If this drought doesn't end soon many people will start dying."

"Listen up people, use your water sparingly," Col. O'Neill yelled out. Everyone then went their respective ways.

Col. O'Neill and his group were camped out until dawn. Just after sunrise Alken and three others were walking up towards their camp. The SG-1 team met them as they were walking up.

"Col. O'Neill, I would like to apologize for how long it took," said Alken.

"We're not in a hurry," said Col. O'Neill. "So what have you decided?"

"Before I answer that I need to know your purpose here," said Alken.

"We found out before coming here that Tearra had both human and non-human ancestors," said Col. O'Neill. "We just wanted to learn all we can of how that came about. Now that we are here and learn about the god Dakproctyn, we would like to get the truth about him out."

"I'm going to regret asking this, but I would like to know what you have to say about the god Dakproctyn," said Alken.

"Dakproctyn is not a god, he is a Goa'uld," said Col. O'Neill. "He and other Goa'ulds like him will claim to be gods. They will also use humans as slaves at whatever planet they maybe controlling at the time. The Elphvorlyns recognized them for what they were and helped your people to achieve your freedom, but your ancestors mistakenly thought that the Elphvorlyns were demons."

"You come here claiming to be from a different planet and telling me that two thousand years of our belief is wrong," said Alken. "Why should I believe you over our belief?"

"Perhaps the fact that we can prove it if you would return to the stargate with us," said Col. O'Neill,

"That will not be happening," said Alken. "So unless you can prove it in a different way I'm going to insist that you and your people leave at once."

Col. O'Neill showed a discourage expression for a moment before focusing on his men and calling out, "Listen up people. We're packing up and going home." He turned back towards Alken. "The Elphvorlyns and the Crubis are not demons. The faster you and your people learn that fact, the faster you can live in peace with them." He then walked away.

Two days later Col. O'Neill and his team were once again talking with one of the shape-shifters. They were within view of the bird's carcass. Col. O'Neill told the Elphvorlyn what had took place at the settlement. Once he was done, the shape-shifter said, "Col. O'Neill, if the others refuse to believe you then I'm afraid that peace between my people and the others will not happen."

"Perhaps one day peace can be achieved," said Teal'c.

"Col. O'Neill, may I ask a request of you?" asked the shape-shifter.

"Sure," said Col. O'Neill.

"The population of the others has been increasing tremendously and as they move to different regions of the planet, they have made it harder and harder for the blended ones to survive," said the shape-shifter. "After meeting your group I know now that all humans are not a like. We no longer wish harm to come to the blended ones so I would like for the blended ones to go with you."

"How many are there?" asked Col. O'Neill.

"If I understand you language correctly, there are more than ten thousand of them and they are decreasing in numbers with each passing season," said the shape-shifter.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," said Col. O'Neill.

"Sir, it wouldn't be impossible for them to live on Earth, but there are many other planets that they could survive in," said Maj. Carter. "There are plenty of planets that have no civilization to interfere with their natural growth."

"We will have to get the ok from Gen. Hammond which is my leader and probably the leader of our nation before I can say ok to this," said Col. O'Neill. "It will be several days before I can give you a definite answer."

"We will wait," said the shape-shifter. The shape-shifter then looked into the trees.

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Col. O'Neill.

"Someone from the others is here," said the shape-shifter. "A young human female is approaching."

"Where is she?" asked Daniel. "I don't see her."

"She is coming from that direction," said the shape-shifter as he pointed. "She had passed another shape-shifter and I saw her then."

"You can see what other shape-shifters see?" asked Maj. Carter.

"Yes," said the shape-shifter. "When you speak to me you speak to all of us."

"Do the blended ones have that ability as well?" asked Maj. Carter.

"No, but they do have the ability to share thoughts and ideas from a great distance without verbally communicating," said the shape-shifter.

"Can you share your thoughts with a blended one?" asked Maj. Carter.

"We can only sense each other," said the shape-shifter as Niryeya came into view. Niryeya then quickly ducked behind a tree.

When Col. O'Neill saw her movements he yelled out, "Niryeya, we know you're there." Niryeya stood up again and came out. "Niryeya, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to follow you back to the gate and see for myself," said Niryeya. She then saw the dead bird. "Oh no! You killed a Sashkar! Sashkar is a sacred bird and that is punishable by death."

"Niryeya, this type of bird hunts the Elphvorlyns and the Crubis," said Maj. Carter. "Tearra is a Crubis. How would you feel if Tearra would be killed by one of these birds?"

"That would make me sad," said Niryeya.

"Niryeya, you have to go back to your settlement," said Col. O'Neill.

"I want to see the truth," said Niryeya.

"How about just believing in the truth?" asked Col. O'Neill. "Elphvorlyns and Crubis are intelligent beings like us. Listen to your heart and not what your society is telling you."

"How do you know what my heart is telling me?" asked Niryeya.

"You wouldn't be wanting to know the truth if your heart felt otherwise," said Col. O'Neill.

"Niryeya, how old are you?" asked Maj. Carter.

"I'm fifteen," said Niryeya.

"How old were you when you met Tearra?" asked Maj. Carter.

"I was nine," said Niryeya.

"How was it that you met, Tearra?" asked Maj. Carter.

Niryeya thought back for a moment before saying, "It was midday. I was traveling with my parents to a different settlement when the four Sashkars we had with us went wild and swoop into the trees. I was told to stay where I was at as my parents followed behind the birds. I only stayed there for a few minutes though. As I was trying to catch up to my parents I got lost. I was wandering around scared. Every time I heard a noise I took off running. The last time I took off running a hollow section of the ground gave way and I fell into an underground cave. I broke my right leg in the fall. My bone was sticking out of my leg and blood was gushing out. I had never felt so much pain before and I couldn't keep from crying. The trees around the entrance kept most of the sunlight out so it was difficult to see, but I did see that I wasn't alone. A zocholyth was in the cave with me and I watched it move closer. I couldn't yell for help because of how much I was crying. I then watch that zocholyth turn into a girl about eight years old. I knew from what my father had taught me that she was several years older than I was, but she didn't look it. She stood there looking at me as if she was confused. She stared at me for a minute before she moved towards me again. I wanted to crawl away from her, but I was in too much pain to even move. I closed my eyes because I was too scared to watch what was next. She then grabbed my leg and a weird feeling came over me. When I opened my eyes her hand had blended or melted with my leg. Quickly after that the bone in my leg had moved back into position. My leg was healed within seconds and the pain was gone. She then backed away from me. I asked her, her name, but she just stared at me. I told her what my name was and asked again what her name was, but she kept staring at me. She then started to feel underneath her eye. After a moment of watching her I realized that she wanted me to tell her what the wetness underneath my eyes was. After telling her what the wetness was I told her I bet she didn't have a name. I then told her I was naming her Tearra. She repeated the name that I gave her. I then heard my parents yelling for me. Tearra heard them too and changed back into the animal. Within a second Tearra had disappeared from sight somewhere within the cave."

"Niryeya, if Tearra was a demon, do you believe she would have healed you?" asked Maj. Carter.

"I always thought if she was a demon, she would have killed me," said Niryeya. "I do not believe Crubis or even Elphvorlyns are demons."

"It's time for you to go back," said Col. O'Neill.

"Let me stay with your group," said Niryeya. "At least let me stay until we meet an Elphvorlyn. I want to tell them that I know my people have been wrong about them. I want them to know that I will do whatever I can to convince my father of that."

Col. O'Neill pointed to the shape-shifter and said, "Niryeya, this person is an Elphvorlyn."

"You are an Elphvorlyn?" asked Niryeya. "What is your name?"

"We don't need names," said the shape-shifter.

"My people have told me about Elphvorlyns, but I would like to know the truth about you and other Elphvorlyns from you," said Niryeya.

"What do you want to know?" asked the shape-shifter.

"If your female gets pregnant by a human, do they give birth to ten Crubis?" asked Niryeya. "My father says they do."

"We have no gender," said the shape-shifter. "However, when we do take the form of a female of another life form and if we allow ourselves to get pregnant by a male of that life form, we will become pregnant with several offsprings at one time. The offsprings will have the natural form of the father's species."

"If you have no gender, how do you and your people reproduce?" asked Niryeya.

"My species continuously grow in mass," said the shape-shifter. "When two of us reach a certain mass, we will blend. Minutes after blending we will divide into three. All three of us will be slightly smaller than what we originally. This will take place once a season. Also if necessary, one of us can divide into two without blending with another. However, dividing without blending with another would require two seasons."

"Out of curiosity, you wouldn't by chance know how many offsprings a Crubis or a blended one can get pregnant with, do you?" asked Col. O'Neill.

"Normally the adult female will give birth to three or four offsprings at a time," said the shape-shifter. He then looked into the trees again. "A shape-shifter was just killed by the bird that hunts us. I must leave before the bird senses me."

Without hesitation, the shape-shifter ran into the trees. As he leaped to the top of the trees he transformed himself into a creature that is capable of swift movement.

As Col. O'Neill and the others watched the shape-shifter vanished from sight, a small group from the settlement was approaching. Col. O'Niell and his group turned to face their direction when they heard them coming. His men ready their weapons. Within seconds Alken and six others came into view. Four Sashkars were being held onto by chains.

"Lower your weapons everyone," said Col. O'Neill. "I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon, Alken."

"I came to find my daughter," said Alken. "Because of you and your people my daughter put herself in danger. Did you know that there was an Elphvorlyn just a short ways back?"

"Yes, we did," said Col. O'Neill. "We also know one of your birds had killed that Elphvorlyn."

"Alken, look," said one of Alken's men as he pointed to the carcass. "A Sashkars has been killed."

"Col. O'Neill, I have no doubt in my mind that you and your men are responsible for the death of that Sashkars," said Alken.

"In case you do have any doubts I would like to say yes we killed the bird," said O'Neill. "And if need be we will not hesitate to kill another one."

"Sashkars are sacred birds," said Alken. "They were a gift from Dakproctyn. To kill one of these birds is punishable by death."

"Niryeya has enlightened us of the punishment of killing the bird," said Col. O'Neill. "As far as them being a gift from Dakproctyn, you and your people are mistaken."

"Dakproctyn knows that these birds are the only defense we have again the demons," said Alken.

"Father, we are the only demons," said Niryeya. "We have been murdering Elphvorlyns and Crubis for a very long time. It is time for it to stop."

Alken ignored Niryeya and said. "Col. O'Neill, if it wasn't for the fact that you and your men outnumber us, I would kill you where you stand. Once you and your men leave don't come back because I will not make the mistake of being outnumbered again. As far as you, Niryeya, I will deal with you when we get back home."

"Ok everyone, it looks like that we over stayed our welcome," said Col. O'Neill as he was backing up. "We're out of here."

"I'm going with them, Father," said Niryeya.

As Col. O'Neill stopped backing up Alken said, "Niryeya, you will come back home with me even if I have to pick you up and carry you."

"I refuse to live among killers," said Niryeya. "I won't go back with you."

"Niryeya, you can't come with us," said Col. O'Neill. "You belong here."

"I rather die than go back to the settlement," said Niryeya.

"Sir, do you have any objection for me to have a word with Niryeya alone?" asked Major Carter.

Alken said before Col. O'Neill had a chance to respond, "I have objections."

"Then I'm going to say this in front of you," said Maj. Carter. "Niryeya, you must go home. You know the truth of the Elphvorlyns and Crubis. You are the only one who can spread the word to stop the killings. Where I come from one person has changed the opinions of a thousand people. You can be that person here."

"Niryeya, will go home with me and she will not help to spread your lies," said Alken.

"I will go home, Sam, and I promise that the lies will end or I will die trying," said Niryeya. Niryeya then stormed off in the direction of her settlement.

"Col. O'Neill, I do not know where on this planet you had come from, but do not return," said Alken. "You or your people are not welcome here." He and his group then turned and walked off.

Col. O'Neill and his group then continued to walk in the direction of the gate.

Back on Earth Tearra had gone with Dr. Fraiser to the airport to meet an old friend of Dr. Fraiser's. Dr. Fraiser parked her car on the very top portion of an open-top parking garage and as they were getting out of the car a passenger jet began approaching the runway to land. The plane's landing approach was directly overhead of them. Tearra quickly covered her ears and fell to the ground. As she lay against the car, she began to appear as if all color was being drained from her body.

"Oh my god, Tearra," Dr. Fraiser yelled out as she ran to her aid. "Tearra, what is happening to you?" Dr. Fraiser tried for about two minutes to get Tearra up, but Tearra appeared as if she was in a comatose state. After the passenger jet got to a certain distance away from them, Tearra was able to move again. Her natural color had also returned. "Tearra, get back in the car! You can't be at an airport."

Tearra and Dr. Fraiser got back in the car. Dr. Friaser was driving off before Tearra said, "The noise from the airplane hurts me more than the reptilian birds do. I had trouble breathing."

"Tearra, you know I would never do anything to hurt you, don't you?" asked Dr. Fraiser.

"I know you didn't know that the airplanes would hurt me, Janet," said Tearra. "I don't blame you for what happen."

"No, I didn't know," said Dr. Fraiser. "I also don't know what other things that could hurt you. Tearra, for your safety we need to know what else could cause you to react the same way. "

"How can we find that out?" asked Tearra.

"Tearra, I will have to subject you to sound and try to duplicate your reaction," said Dr. Fraiser.

"You want to hurt me?" asked Tearra.

"That is the last thing I want to do, but to prevent you in getting into a situation that would unknowingly kill you, I will need to identify want sound frequency causes you harm," said Dr. Fraiser. "I promise that the pain I'll cause you will only last for a brief moment."

Tearra nodded and said, "Okay. When will you test me?"

"We can do it tomorrow," said Dr. Fraiser.

"What are we doing now?" asked Tearra.

"Now, I'm taking you back to the mountain where you're safe," said Dr. Fraiser. "I'll return to the airport to pick up my friend Mike after I drop you off."

"You'll be late picking him up," said Tearra. "His plane is supposed to land in fifteen minutes."

"I'll call him once his plane lands and let him know I'll be late," said Dr. Fraiser.

Early the next morning, Dr. Fraiser began testing Tearra. Every tone that a human could hear had been checked with no bad reaction. Dr. Fraiser then began testing sound frequencies that can't be detected by humans; however, Tearra was able to hear each one of them. Dr. Fraiser had gone through several high pitch frequencies before identifying the frequency range that does harm to Tearra.

Dr. Fraiser determined that a prolong exposure to the frequency would cause Tearra's gland to rupture.

Two days later, Col. O'Neill and the other members of the SG-1 were reporting their findings to Gen. Hammond. Dr. Fraiser was also present.

After Gen. Hammond heard the report, he asked, "Is there any record of Dakproctyn as being one of system lords?"

"No," said Daniel. "I suspect Dakproctyn was a minor Goa'uld. I also suspect that the other system lords might have even eliminated Dakproctyn for his failure. Whatever happened to Dakproctyn, he is only known on Tearra's planet that we know of."

"Tearra personally requested to remain here on Earth," said Gen. Hammond. "After getting the president's permission I had granted her, her request. So since we are not welcome on Tearra's planet by the human population I see no reason to return to the planet."

"Actually, Sir, there is one other thing," said Col. O'Neill. "Crubis are looking at extinction because of the humans. The Elphvorlyns requested that we remove the Crubis from the planet so they could live."

"I thought the Elphvorlyns wanted the Crubis dead also?" asked Gen. Hammond.

"They did, Sir, but that was just because the Elphvorlyns thought that the Crubis would become more like the humans on that planet," said Maj. Carter. "The Elphvorlyns have had a change of heart when they learn that not all humans are the same."

"How many of them would we have to evacuate?" asked. Gen. Hammond.

"More than ten thousand of them, Sir," said Col. O'Neill.

"What would we do with them?" asked Gen. Hammond.

"Sir, there are a dozen of planets if not more where they can live and grow as a society," said Maj. Carter.

"How long would the evacuation take?" asked Gen. Hammond.

"If we can get everyone moving towards the gate and have them step through one after the other, I believe we can have them on the other side in one week," said Maj. Carter.

"Folks, I have no objection in relocating the Crubis, but I do see a problem at gaining the Crubis' trust," said Gen. Hammond. "How would you convince the Crubis that we're doing this for their best interest?"

"Sir, I was hoping that Tearra, could help us out in that department," said Col. O'Neill.

Gen. Hammond picked up the phone. There was a short pause before he said, "Yes, this is Gen. Hammond. Have Tearra brought to the briefing room." He then hung up the phone. "Col. O'Neill, I'm going to ok the evacuation of the Crubis. I believe the Crubis might be helpful to us in defeating the Goa'uld so when you evacuate them try to establish a positive relationship with them."

"Yes, Sir," said Col. O'Neill.

"Instead of putting the Crubis on a planet by themselves, could we allow them to infiltrate other slave planets?" asked Gen. Hammond.

"I wouldn't recommend it, General," said Daniel. "The humans on the slave planets believe that the Goa'ulds are gods. Those humans would see the Crubis as demons like the humans do on Tearra's home-world. Again they would be force to hide like they do on their home-world."

"I agree with Daniel, Sir," said Maj. Carter. "I also like to add that the Crubis need to be on their own to survive as a race. Once the Crubis get a society established, they then could decide if they would like to participate at becoming infiltrators."

"Actually, Major, I also agree with you and Daniel," said Gen. Hammond. "I was just hoping that there was a way to do it." They talked for another few minutes before there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Technical Sergeant Andrew Childers escorted Tearra into the room. Tearra said as they walked in, "I was told you wanted to see me."

"Yes, Tearra," said Gen. Hammond. "Please have a seat."

"Is there anything wrong?" Tearra asked as she was sitting down.

"There's nothing wrong, Tearra. We just need a favor from you," said Gen. Hammond. "Sgt. Childers you may go."

"Yes, Sir," said TSgt. Childers. He then left the room.

"Gen. Hammond, what kind of favor do you need from me?" asked Tearra.

"Sir, may I?" asked Maj. Carter.

"By all means, Major," said Gen. Hammond.

"Tearra, the humans on your planet calls you and the other shape-shifters like you Crubis," said Maj. Carter. "The shaper shifters that chased you in the cave are also known as Elphvorlyns by the humans. The Elphvorlyns no longer wish to do you and the other Crubis harm; however, the humans on your planet believe that Crubis and the Elphvorlyns are demons."

Tearra looked at her in a confused manner before saying, "We're not demons."

"We know that," said Maj. Carter. "But because the humans on your planet believe that you and your people are demons, they are killing your people off. A few hundred years from now, if not sooner, the Crubis will be extinct."

"Sam, can you go and tell the humans that we are not demons?" asked Tearra.

"Tearra, we tried," said Col. O'Neill. "But since we had killed a Sashkar, we are no longer welcome by those humans."

"What is a Sashkar?" asked Tearra.

"Tearra, the reptilian birds are Sashkars," said Dr. Fraiser.

"The humans on your planet believe that the Sashkars are sacred birds because they hunt demons," said Col. O'Neill. "Apparently they take their belief very seriously and we desecrate their belief."

"Well, their religion is wrong," said Tearra.

"Tearra, we know that too," said Daniel. "Their religion is based on when they were enslaved by the Goa'ulds."

"Janet, told me all about them," said Tearra.

"Good," said Teal'c. "Then you know that they are false gods."

"Yes," said Tearra. "Gen. Hammond, is there anyway to stop my people from becoming extinct?"

"Actually, that is where we need your help," said Gen. Hammond.

"Tearra, the Elphvorlyns have indicated to us that your people's only chance for survival is for your people to be relocated to a different planet," said Maj. Carter.

"You want to relocate my people?" asked Tearra.

"Yes," said Maj. Carter. "But we will need you to come with us so that you can tell your people, we mean them no harm."

"Can I still live on Earth after I help relocate my people?" asked Tearra.

"Of course," said Gen. Hammond. "I have already granted you permission to live on Earth."

"When are we leaving?" asked Tearra.

"At six tomorrow morning," said Gen. Hammond. "For everyone's safety, several SG teams will be going as well."

"Can I ask a favor?" asked Tearra.

"What is it you what?" asked Dr. Fraiser.

"There's a movie out at the theaters that I'd like to see," said Tearra. "Can I go see it tonight? It's rated PG-13."

Dr. Fraiser grinned before saying, "Sure; I'll take you to see it."

Gen Hammond continued to talk for a few more minutes before ending the briefing.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning on Tearra's home world the SG-1 and the other SG teams were emerging from the cave. An Elphvorlyn again appearing in a SG uniform was waiting outside the cave. Tearra was scared of the Elphvorlyn and stayed behind Col. O'Neill.

"Welcome back," said the Elphvorlyn. "Col. O'Neill, have you decide what you will do?"

"We have," said Col. O'Neill. "Tearra, the Crubis who is with us, will go to her people and tell them about our plans to relocate them."

"Tearra, how far are your people from here?" asked Maj. Carter.

"They are two days from here, but I will not have to go completely there," said Tearra. "If I can get close enough to sense another Crubis I can telepathically talk to him or her. We will then relay the message back and fourth to one and another."

"Tearra, how far do you have to be to another Crubis for you to do this?" asked Col. O'Neill.

"I believe the correct distance away is a mile," said Tearra.

"Wow," said Maj. Carter. "That's incredible."

"Tearra, once the relay starts, how fast would the message get to your people?" asked Col. O'Neill.

"Unless there is a gap in the relay, I can have a response from the main group of my people in less than thirty-minutes," said Tearra.

"Maj. Carter, you along with SG-12 and SG-9 can go with Tearra," said Col. O'Neill. "The rest of us will spread out and make sure that the area is free from the Sashkars."

"Col. O'Neill, eight more of my kind are on their way here," said the shape-shifter. "We will get the traveling devise out of the cave for you."

"You can do that?" asked Daniel.

"Yes," said the shape-shifter. "We're the ones to hide it there in the first place."

"By we, you mean your ancestors?" Col. O'Neill questioned.

"No," said the shape-shifter. "We don't have parents or children. As I said before we divide ourselves when we reach a certain mass. Although we are divided we share the same experiences, thoughts and memories."

"How convenient," said Col. O'Neill. Everyone then went his or her respective ways.

As the minutes ticked away, Tearra led Maj. Carter and the others in the direction of her people. As they were walking, Maj. Carter told Tearra about them meeting Niryeya.

Within the first hour, the shape-shifters had the stargate setup in the open.

After Maj. Carter and the others walked for five hours through the trees, three Sashkars came into view. Tearra fell to the ground and was having difficulty moving. The members of SG-9 were firing their weapons at the Sashkars while Maj. Carter and the members of SG-12 were helping Tearra to safety. Tearra was able to point in a certain direction to go as she was being helped. After a few minutes of trying to evade the Sashkars, Tearra was able to point the direction to an opening to an underground cave.

As they reached the cave, Maj. Carter and the SG-12 members helped Tearra into the cave. They were only in the cave for a short time when the members of SG-9 were able to kill one of the Sashkars. The other two Sashkars had landed on the ground and were sticking their heads into the cave entrance while trying to enter the cave. The members of the SG-12 were moving Tearra farther to the back of the cave as instructed to do so by Maj. Carter seconds before the two Sashkar caused the cave entrance to collapse. Two of the SG-12 members stumbled and fell during the cave-in. After the cave-in Tearra was able to move.

"Is anyone hurt?" asked Maj. Carter as she was shining her flashlight on the SG-12 members.

"I think I broke my wrist when I fell," said SSgt. Waters.

"Do you have any artificial devices inside your body?" asked Tearra.

SSgt. Waters gave Tearra a curious look before saying, "No."

"As long as you don't, I can mend your wrist," said Tearra.

"Are you serious?" asked SSgt. Waters.

"Yes," said Tearra. She then stepped up to SSgt. Waters to heal him.

"Maj. Carter, there is no openings," said Senior Airman. Costello. "We're trapped."

"SG-9 knows where we are," said Maj. Carter. "They will get us out."

Tearra finished healing SSgt. Waters within a short time and as she was backing away from him, he said, "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," said Tearra.

"Maj. Carter, this is not a very large chamber," said SrA. Costello. "How long do you think that our air will last?"

"Let's hope we won't be in here long enough to find out," said Maj. Carter. Maj. Carter then gave Tearra a concern look for a few seconds before she spoke again. "Tearra, do you have the ability to dig us out?"

"Yes, but I can still hear the Sashkars, Sam," said Tearra. "I won't be able to move much of the dirt without becoming physically helpless again."

"The dirt must be acting as a filter for you," said Maj. Carter.

"Major Carter, we can start moving the dirt away from the collapsed entrance and once SG-9 finish off the Sashkars, Tearra can do her thing," said Lt. Wilely.

"There is only one Sashkar left," said Tearra.

"That's good," said SSgt. Waters as each of the SG-12 members pulled out their knives. They then began to chisel away at the sealed entrance. "Tearra, is this normal for you and your people to hide in caves?"

"We use caves for shelter mostly," said Tearra. "Only sometimes do we use the caves to hide from the Sashkars. The Sashkars remains where it is dry and they only come this far into the forest when there is a drought. For the past five years we had to hide in caves more, but this year has been the worst." Tearra then stepped closer to the sealed entrance to hear. "I don't hear the Sashkar."

"Tearra, can you get us out?" asked Maj. Carter.

"Yes," said Tearra. She then shape-shift her arms and hands for digging.

In minutes Tearra had created a small opening to the outside. The SG-9 members were also digging from the other side. After a few more minutes of digging everyone was able to crawl out.

Tearra was already out when Maj. Carter was crawling out. As Maj. Carter was looking around she noticed Tearra in some kind of trance. She then walked up to Tearra and asked, "Are you ok, Tearra?"

Tearra looked at Maj. Carter before saying, "I have started the message relay."

"Where's the one you're speaking with?" asked Maj. Carter.

Tearra pointed in a direction before saying, "He is in that direction. He is still out of view."

"Listen, up everyone," Maj. Carter yelled out. "Tearra has made contact with another member of her people. So until she is able to get word back on what her people will do, we will rest here."

"Sam, a few nights ago, four Sashkars attacked near where my people live and now my people are scattered," said Tearra.

"Was anyone hurt?" asked Maj. Carter.

"My father and nine others were killed," said Tearra. "Sam, none of my people have ever witness a drought like this before. And because of the drought Sashkars are going places that they have never went before. Rivers and lakes are even drying up. If the Sashkars doesn't kill off my people the lack water will."

"Tearra, when was the last time it rain?" asked Maj. Carter.

"Two months ago it rain a little," said Tearra. "However five years ago was when we had seen a change in the weather. It seems now that each passing year, the weather is getting dryer. Sam, the forest is becoming barren."

"Do you know what the weather is doing in other parts of the world?" asked Maj. Carter.

"I just know about the weather in the forest," said Tearra. "I guess it's good that my people will have a chance to go somewhere else."

"I suppose it is," said Maj. Carter. "Tearra, your father was killed. Doesn't that bother you to grieve?"

"I'm grieving, Sam," said Tearra. "Crubis doesn't grieve in the same manner as a human. My people and I are unable to shed tears. Of a lack of a better description we emit an uncontrollable telepathic quiver. If you were a Crubis, you would be picking up a wailing sound from me."

"I'm sorry," said Maj. Carter. "I didn't even consider that you would grieve in a different manner."

"I didn't take offense to your question," said Tearra.

"Good. I'm glad," said Maj. Carter. Tearra then suddenly appeared as if she was in a trance again for a moment.

"Sam, the Crubis I'm talking to has said that many of my people would like to relocate regardless at what the main group says," said Tearra. "But there are some who has refused to relocate. Sam, the one I'm talking to would like to know if the ones who wish to relocate may do so while the others remain."

"Yeah, sure," said Maj. Carter. "This is not an all or none proposition; however, the Crubis who remain on this planet will still be looking at extinction in the near future."

"I will tell him," said Tearra.

"Tearra, also tell him that whoever wishes to be relocated to meet us at the gate," said Maj. Carter. "We will be there waiting for them."

"Ok," said Tearra she then appeared to go back into the trance.

"Listen up everyone," Maj. Carter yelled out. "We are returning to the gate."

Once Teara was done communicating they began walking towards the gate. As they were walking Crubis of all ages would catch up to them and join their ranks. Each Crubis would be in the nude.

The sun was beginning to set when Maj. Carter and others were approaching the gate and the number of Crubis marching behind Maj. Carter was over a hundred. Col. O'Neill had his back turned to them.

Daniel pointed in Maj. Carter's direction while saying, "Oh, my god." Col. O'Neill turned around to look along with the rest of the group. "What a parade."

A moment later, Maj. Carter and her group were walking up. Tearra was next to Maj. Carter. Col. O'Neill stepped up and said, "Carter, every nudist colony across the U.S. would be swelling up with envy right about now if they could see this."

"Sir, Crubis don't wear clothes," said Maj. Carter. "They also can't shape-shift their body to appear as if they are wearing clothes."

"Tearra, can your people shape-shift themselves as having long and thick fur to cover themselves?" asked Col. O'Neill.

"I'll tell them," said Tearra.

"Thank you," said Col. O'Neill as Tearra started to communicate with her people. "Carter, I take it that they're taking us up on our offer."

"I believe the greater portion of them are, Sir, but some of them wish to remain behind," said Maj. Carter as Col. O'Neill watched the Crubis growing fur at a quick pace. "They are also scattered throughout the region so the ones who will be relocating will be strolling in."

"Tearra, did you tell your people to grow fur or can they understand me?" asked Col. O'Neill.

"We don't communicate with each other verbally," said Tearra. "And my people do understand you a little. As they hear how we use words they will start to be able to communicate better verbally."

Col. O'Neil gave Tearra a confused look before saying, "Oh, of course."

"Sir, are the Elphvorlyns still here?" asked Maj. Carter.

"They are around somewhere," said Col. O'Neill.

"I can sense nine of them in the camp," said Tearra. She then pointed towards one that was a short distance from them "Sam, the closest one is right there."

"Thank you, Tearra," said Maj. Carter. "I would like to talk with one."

"Carter, is there a problem?" asked Col. O'Neill as they walked in the Elphvorlyn's direction.

"It may be nothing, Sir," said Maj. Carter.

"If it's nothing then what is there to talk about?" asked Col. O'Neill as they were stepping up to the Elphvorlyn.

"Col. O'Neill and Sam, is anything I can do for you?" asked the Elphvorlyn.

"Yes," said Maj. Carter. "How much of the planet do your people live in?"

"We are all over the planet," said the Elphvorlyn.

"So you would know what the weather is doing all around the world?" asked Maj. Carter.

"Yes," said the Elphvorlyn. "Do you want to know what the weather is doing elsewhere?"

"Actually I would like to know if the drought is localized or is it global?" asked Maj. Carter.

"The drought isn't localized," said the Elphvorlyn. "Other forests are dying also. We do not know what is causing this drought. We do know if this drought doesn't end soon, all life on this planet will start dying."

"And according to Tearra this weather condition began about five years ago?" asked Maj. Carter.

"That is correct," said the Elphvorlyn.

"Have you notice a change in your sun?" asked Maj. Carter.

"For the passed several years the sun has been brighter than we are use to," said the Elphvorlyn.

"That what I was scared of," said Maj. Carter.

"Carter, this drought isn't a simple drought is it?" asked Col. O'Neill.

"Sir, I'm just guessing on this, but I believe the sun has advance to the next stage of its life cycle," said Maj. Carter.

"Maj. Carter, I don't know what you mean about our sun," said the Elphvorlyn.

"I believe your sun is in its early stage of becoming a red giant," said Maj. Carter.

"Again I don't know what you mean," said the Elphvorlyn.

"Your sun is dying," said Col. O'Neill. "Carter, how long do we have before the sun goes nova?"

"Sir, all life on this planet will be dead long before that happens," said Maj. Carter. "I'm not totally sure if I'm correct though. We will have to perform some tests to verify my theory. "

"I will go inform Gen. Hammond that we'll need a science team," said Col. O'Neill. He then walked away.

"Maj. Carter, my people that are close to this region are moving towards the gate," said the Elphvorlyn. "If our sun is dying, we too wish to be relocated."

"That shouldn't be a problem," said Maj. Carter.

"Sam, should I start a message relay to inform the ones who are remaining that the sun is dying?" asked Tearra.

"Tearra, don't tell you people that just yet, but you can tell them to remain close enough so they can be contacted within the next several days," said Maj. Carter.

"Ok," said Tearra. Tearra then began the communication relay. "Sam, the ones who are arriving to be relocated would like to know when we're leaving to go to the other planet."

"It's almost dark so we will start relocating your people sometime after sunrise," said Maj. Carter.

"I'll tell them," said Tearra.

As the hours passed, the SG teams setup camp. As everyone, but the sentries, Tearra and the Crubis slept numerous of other Crubis would straggle into the campsite. Tearra would then tell them what they should do.

A few hours before day light a science team from Earth was coming through the stargate. The science team started to setup their equipment just after arriving.

Just after dawn Maj. Carter dialed up one of the planets. SG-1, Tearra and ten adult Crubis went through the gate.

The planet they traveled to have no civilization that would interfere with the Crubis' natural development. The stargate was located in the middle of a thriving forest and as they arrived, they began to get wet from a mild rainstorm.

The ten Crubis scouted the area for two hours in several directions. After returning to the gate, one of them walked up to Col. O'Neill and said, "This planet will suit us well."

"Good," said Col. O'Neill. "We should go back and tell the others."

After returning, Col. O'Neill couldn't believe his eyes as he was seeing an overwhelming number of Crubis standing within view of the gate.

Col. O'Neill had the Crubis set themselves up in a four-column formation. The formation took about thirty minutes to get organized and once it was formed, the Crubis began marching through the gate. When the gate would shut down every thirty-seven minutes Col. O'Neill would take a few minutes to reorganize the formation before reestablishing the wormhole.

As they were going into their fourth hour, Tearra walked up to Col. O'Neill and Maj. Carter. Two girls who appeared identical to Tearra and a woman were with Tearra.

Col. O'Neill and Maj. Carter looked at the two girls in a curious manner as Tearra said, "Col. O'Neill. Sam, I would like for both of you to meet my mom and two of my sisters. My four older brother and four younger sisters haven't made it here yet."

"Tearra, can they understand us?" asked Col. O'Neill.

"My daughter has taught us how to speak verbally," said the woman.

"Good," said Col. O'Neill. "I'm happy to meet you and two more of your daughters. What should I call you?"

"We don't have names, but in the hope of forming a friendship with the people from Earth perhaps you can provide us with some," Tearra's mother said.

"The best that we can do is to give you a list of names that we frequently use to name our children," said Col. O'Neill. "Your people can pick out a name from the list."

"Tearra, perhaps you can pick out a name for me," Tearra's mother said.

"How about Linda?" Tearra questioned.

"Ok, Linda will be my name," she said.

"Tearra, give us names too," said one of her sisters.

Tearra said as she pointed to them, "Carla and Rebecca."

"Linda, in the hopes of having future relationship with you and your people, would you or your people have any objections to start clothing yourselves?" asked Col. O'Neill.

"Tearra, has told me about how modest humans are when it comes to their bodies," said Linda. "She also told me that the serpent is to blame for it."

"The serpent?" Col. O'Neill questioned.

"Sir, I believe Linda is referring to the story of Adam and Eve," said Maj. Carter. "After the serpent tricked Eve to eat from the forbidden fruit, Eve realized that she was standing in the nude. She then began concealing herself."

"I knew that," said Col. O'Neill.

"Linda, besides being modest about our bodies, us humans also need clothing to protect us from the weather," said Maj. Carter. "There are only brief periods of the day, for an average human to be in the nude."

"One being when two adults, each of the opposite sex, would get together," said Col. O'Neill. "That is the reason we humans would like it if you and your people would clothes yourselves while we are around you."

Acknowledgement came across Linda's face before blurting out, "Oh, I understand. Humans think of being in the nude as part of a mating ritual."

Tearra had a distasteful expression on her face as she said, "To use an Earth phrase, eeewww."

Col. O'Neill grinned before saying, "Just wait until you are a few years older… well, in your case a lot older. You might change you mind when you become an adult."

"Col. O'Neill, you make it sound as if humans enjoy the mating ritual," said Linda. "How do you perform your mating ritual?"

"Linda, we adult humans don't discuss such topics in the presence of minors," said Col. O'Neill.

"Our minors, as you call them, know about our mating ritual," said Linda. "But I will respect your belief and not discuss such things with you in front of them. I will also talk to my people about clothing ourselves."

"Thank you," said Col. O'Neill.

"Thanks to you we won't need to disguise ourselves as animals to hide from the other humans, so thank you." said Linda. Col. O'Neill just nodded with a grin.

"Linda, there's something I've been curious about," said Maj. Carter. "After a female among your people get pregnant, what is the gestation period?"

Before Linda spoke she looked at Tearra for a second. Both Linda and Tearra appeared as if they were in a trance. Once they were done, Linda said, "Once we get pregnant, we would give birth twenty-four to twenty-six months later. Also any female that does get pregnant are not able to shape-shift. Pregnant females are the most vulnerable by the humans of this planet."

"Those days are over," said Col. O'Neill.

"And I say, good riddance to this planet and those humans," said Tearra.

Maj. Carter gave Tearra a hug and a kiss on the forehead that brought a smile across Tearra's face.

As the hours passed the members of SG-1 met the rest of Tearra's siblings. The number of Crubis arriving was also enough to keep a continuous march through the gate.

An hour before the sun was to set Col. O'Neill recruited a few adult Crubis and instructed them on how to keep the gate open during the night. Two hours after sunset everyone went to sleep except for the sentries and most of the Crubis.

For four days, Crubis marched through the gate at a continuous pace. Col. O'Neill would pause once a day to give Gen. Hammond an update.

On the beginning of the fifth day, the number at which the Crubis would wander in wasn't enough to hold the gate open on a continuous basis. Col. O'Neill then opened the gate every three hours to let them go through. The science team had also reported that they would need to study the planet's sun for a few years before they would be able to determine the status of the sun.

After the Elphvorlyns learn about the science team's report they too decided to send a fraction of their people through the gate and to a planet without another intelligent life form sharing their world.

On the sixth day, Maj. Carter dialed up a planet and the Elphvorlyns began their evacuation.

On the eighth day everyone who was being evacuated had done so and each SG team and Tearra had returned to Earth.

The morning after returning to Earth the SG-1 team was being debriefed. Just before the debriefing came to an end Tearra was brought in to the room.

"Gen. Hammond, you wanted to talk to me?" asked Tearra as she was walking in.

"Yes, Tearra. Please have a seat," said Gen. Hammond. Tearra sat down. "First of all, I would like to let you know that a special team of teachers are being sent to your people's new planet. Those teachers will educate your people on how to make clothes and build houses along with other basic needs. The other thing I have is more of a problem."

"What's the problem?" asked Tearra as there was a knock on the door.

"One second, Tearra," said Gen. Hammond. He then yelled out. "Come in."

Lt. Baker walked in with a file folder in his hand.

"Sir, here is that report that you said that you wanted A.S.A.P.," said Lt. Baker. He then walked to where Gen. Hammond was sitting.

"Thank you Lieutenant," said Gen. Hammond as he was taking the report. "That will be all."

"Yes, Sir," said Lt. Baker. He then turned to leave.

Gen. Hammond continued to say while Lt. Baker was in the room, "Tearra, the problem we have is finding you a suitable place to live." Lt. Baker stopped at the door and faced the General. "Dr. Fraiser's place was only a temporary home for you. She enjoys you being there, but because of certain exclusion requirements that the president wants in place, you cannot live there on a permanent basis. The exclusion requirements have to due with on how slowly you age and your unique ability. We can't allow people outside the SGC observing you on a regular basis."

"Sir, may I offer a possible solution?" asked Lt. Baker as he stepped closer to Gen. Hammond.

"What do you have, Lieutenant?" asked Gen. Hammond.

"My wife and I live in an excluded area," said Lt. Baker. "Our closest neighbor is five miles away. Tearra can come to live with us."

"I have no problem with that," said Tearra.

"Lieutenant, that would not be possible," said Gen. Hammond. "Your wife is a civilian so she would not be permitted to gain the knowledge of any classified information. Tearra, I'm sorry you can't live with Lt. Baker."

"Sir, with all do respect, my wife Jennifer understands how important it is not to reveal classified information," said Lt. Baker. "All I have to do is mention that my day was a top secret day and she completely go to a different topic that is not top secret. As long as I come home alive she doesn't care what I do."

"It sound like you have an understanding wife," said Gen. Hammond. "Lieutenant, I know you don't have children now, but what would happen thirty years from now with any of your future children? Tearra will be sixty years old and have the appearance of a twenty year old. If Jennifer would have a child nine months from now that child will surpass Tearra's appearance of age within thirty years alone. When Tearra is ninety years old she will look thirty. Your children will be close to retirement age by then."

"Sir, due to an unfortunate accident at the age of seventeen, Jennifer can't have children," said Lt. Baker. "Please, General. My wife has wanted us to adopt for a while, but because of what I do, I have been insisting otherwise."

"Lieutenant, what is your wife profession?" asked Gen. Hammond.

"Sir, because of how much she wants to be around kids she became a grade school teacher," said Lt. Baker. "She teaches the fourth grade."

"Sir, that would solve another problem of education," said Maj. Carter. "Tearra could be home schooled. That way, ten-year-old kids won't even get a chance to see how slowly Tearra would age."

"Tearra would at least have the appearance of being home schooled," said Col. O'Neill. "Tearra already knows more than most high school students."

"Lt. Baker and Tearra, I am not promising anything, but I will take this possible solution to the president," said Gen. Hammond.

"Thank you, Sir," said Lt. Baker.

"I also like to thank you," said Tearra.

"Both of you are welcome," said Gen. Hammond. "Until I can get an answer from the president this meeting is dismissed. Tearra, Dr. Fraiser would like to perform one more test on you so go to the infirmary."

"Yes, General Hammond," said Tearra as everyone was getting up to leave.

Minutes later, Tearra was walking in the infirmary. When Dr. Fraiser saw her, she said, "Tearra, please have a seat."

"Are you wanting more blood samples?" asked Tearra.

"Not this time," said Dr. Fraiser as she picked up two items that resembled hearing aides from a table. She then held them up. "This time I want to test these hearing filter devices on you."

"What are they for?" asked Tearra as Dr. Fraiser was walking towards her.

"If these devices are designed correctly you will be able to go places without those harmful sounds bothering you," said Dr. Fraiser. Dr. Fraiser then proceeded to put them on Tearra's ears. "There. How well can you hear me?"

"I can hear you fine," said Tearra. "I don't hear any different."

"Good," said Dr. Fraiser as she was walking to the machine that would check someone's hearing. "The filtering devices weren't to block out sounds that doesn't do you harm. Now I would like to run the exact same test I did when I first check your hearing."

"I'm ready," said Tearra.

Dr. Fraiser proceeded to run a second test on Tearra. She went through each sound frequency as she done the first time. Tearra was still able to hear each sound. As Dr. Fraiser started to check the frequency range that Tearra can't be around, Tearra began to complain about being slightly dizzy and was unable to think straight.

"That's it for the test," said Dr. Fraiser as she turned off the machine.

"Did it work like it was supposed to?" asked Tearra as she took off the hearing filters.

"I believe I can improve on the device over time, but for the most part those two devices will keep you alive," said Dr. Fraiser. "You still need to remain away from airports as much as possible and you definitely should stay off of jet planes."

"I have no desire to get on a plane anyway," said Tearra.

"Good," said Dr. Fraiser as she was handing Tearra a small case. "Here is the case that was made to store the devices when you don't need them."

After taking the case Tearra gave Dr. Fraiser a heartfelt hug. During the hug, Tearra said, "Thank you, Janet."

"You're quite welcome," said Dr. Fraiser. Tearra then ended the hug.

11:30 a.m. Lt. Baker and his wife were walking into Gen. Hammond's office.

"Lieutenant; Mrs. Baker, please have a seat," said Gen. Hammond.

"Gen. Hammond, Doug is not telling me what is going on," said Jennifer as they were taking their seats. "Can you tell me why I'm being called in here?"

"You husband was under orders not to say anything until you got in my office," said Gen. Hammond.

"Did I do anything to offend the military?" asked Jennifer.

"Not at all, Mrs. Baker," said Gen. Hammond. "I have permission from our president to reveal one of our confidential and unique situations to you. We need a favor of you and your husband."

"I'm listening," said Jennifer.

"Mrs. Baker, I'm not going to reveal everything that your husband does for us, but the one thing you need to know is that your husband comes in contact with people from other worlds nearly every day."

"Don't tell me that men in black are real," said Jennifer.

"I assure you it's nothing like that, Mrs. Baker," said Gen. Hammond. "The how he comes into contact with them is highly classified. I will say; however, that most of those off worlders are human like us. In fact their ancestors were removed from Earth thousands of years ago by something that is also classified."

"For the sake of argument I'm going to assume that you are telling me the truth," said Jennifer. "So what is this favor you want from me and my husband?"

"Mrs. Baker, a young girl has come to us from another world and wishes to live among us," said Gen. Hammond. "This girl looks like a normal ten year old human; however, she has both human and non-human ancestors. This girl is named Tearra and we are looking for a suitable home for her."

"Don't tell me that the government wants me and my husband to take her in?" asked Jennifer.

"It wasn't the government's suggestion," said Lt. Baker. "I made the suggestion."

"And after careful consideration the president had approved the suggestion," said Gen. Hammond. "Mrs. Baker, Tearra will not go and live with you without your approval. In fact you must agree with certain guidelines before you would be allowed to care for Tearra."

"Gen. Hammond, you make it sound as if I won a contest with stipulations," said Jennifer. "Whatever the prize is, I'm not sure I want it."

"Jennifer, Tearra is a little girl," said Lt. Baker. "You have been asking me to consider adoption for sometime now."

"This is true, but I was thinking on the lines of adopting a human from this planet," said Jennifer. "Tearra is not even human."

"She is half human and she appears human," said Lt. Baker.

"Well, appearance can be deceiving," said Jennifer. "Besides I think there is more about this ten year old girl that you are not telling me. Do you know what happens twenty years from now? I mean she doesn't mutate into something else, does she?" Lt. Baker just looked at Jennifer as if he was scared to answer that question. "Ok, someone have better start answering those two questions or I'm out of here."

"Mrs. Baker, we have identified the non-human part of Tearra," said Gen. Hammond. When he paused, Jennifer gave him a gesture for him to continue. "Tearra is a shape-shifter. Her human form is her natural form."

"A shape-shifter?" Jennifer blurted out in disbelief. "Well that's just great. Gen. Hammond, not only do you want me to care for something that will mutate, but can mutate anytime she wants."

"As I said, Tearra's natural form is human," said Gen. Hammond. "No matter what she would mutate into she would always have to return to her natural form."

"And how soon would that be?" asked Jennifer.

"Tearra can remain as some other form of animal or creature for twenty-four hours," said Gen. Hammond. "Dr. Janet Fraiser has determined that she needs six hours to completely recover before she is able to shape-shift for another twenty-four hours, but for minor alterations she can remain that way until she goes to sleep."

"I'm scared to ask this next question, but I'm going to ask it anyway," said Jennifer. "How long can she go without sleeping?"

"We don't know how long she can go without sleeping, but she only needs to sleep every five days," said Gen. Hammond.

"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better," said Jennifer in a sarcastic tone.

"Mrs. Baker, Tearra can sleep when you sleep, she just don't require it," said Gen. Hammond.

"Doug why would you suggest such a thing?" asked Jennifer.

"Tearra is just a child who needs a home," said Lt. Baker. "She is very intelligent and she has a good heart."

"Mrs. Baker, Tearra is not a threat to any of us," said Gen. Hammond. "In fact, quite the opposite. Tearra had saved your husband's life."

"How?" asked Jennifer.

"Not only does she have the ability to shape-shift, she also has the ability to heal herself and others at an amazing rate," said Gen. Hammond. "Your husband was poison and Tearra was the only one who could rid his body of the poison."

"The shrapnel in my back was dissolved away too when she saved me," said Lt. Baker.

"I thought you were moving around much better," said Jennifer. "Wait, how is Tearra able to heal people?"

"Mrs. Baker, Tearra does this by merging her hand with someone else," said Gen. Hammond. "For a short time Tearra will literally become a part of another person. Tearra's shape-shifting gland will then heal the other person as if the gland was healing her. Any foreign materials inside Tearra or the other person will be dissolved away. That includes artificial devises such as pace makers."

"So Tearra won't be able to heal some people without doing more harm," said Jennifer.

"That is correct," said Gen. Hammond. "Tearra has already been informed of the danger that she can put a person in if she doesn't know that person's medical history."

"Gen. Hammond, do any of you know what would happen when she reaches adolescence in three years?" asked Jennifer. "I mean she won't go crazy and go on a mating frenzy will she?"

"Mrs. Baker, her future sexual desires will be the same as a human," said Gen. Hammond. "She will not go on a mating frenzy. The only real difference between humans and her is when she will reach adolescence."

"And that will be when exactly?" asked Jennifer.

"Mrs. Baker, three years from today, Tearra will appear to have aged only one year," said Gen. Hammond.

Jennifer gave Gen. Hammond a curious look before asking, "How old is Tearra?"

"We aren't sure of her exact age, but she is around thirty years old," said Gen. Hammond. "However, Tearrra, is still a child and she will remain so for another twenty-four years at which she will appear as a eighteen year old."

"Wow," said Jennifer. "A child aging that slowly will raise questions, don't you think?"

"That is where the guidelines come into play," said Gen. Hammond. "You and your husband would have to remain living in an excluded area. Tearra must not be around the same people for more than a year. To put it as simply as possible, we can't allow people outside this facility observing Tearra on a regular basis. You would not be able to adopt any more children either. Any of your family members or even friends must not learn the truth about you caring for Tearra as well. Any family members or friends that would come around, you must tell them that you are baby-sitting. You could even have Tearra change her appearance so the person visiting won't think that they are seeing the same child as they did before."

"Jennifer, now that you know everything about Tearra, what do you say about her living with us?" asked Lt. Baker.

"Do I know everything?" asked Jennifer.

"Actually there is one more thing that you need to know," said Gen. Hammond. "There are high pitch sounds that us humans can't hear; however, those sounds can kill Tearra with prolong exposure to them. Jet engines from a jetliner produce those sounds."

"So Tearra can't be on a jetliner," said Jennifer.

"Dr. Fraiser has engineered sound filtering devices that look like hearing aides," said Gen. Hammond. "Those devices do allow her exposure to those sounds with very little ill effects, but I wouldn't recommend her getting on a jetliner."

"Now do I know everything?" asked Jennifer.

"That is everything," said Gen. Hammond. "Mrs. Baker, I must have your decision."

"Gen. Hammond, before I came here today, I had been somewhat curious about the secrets that are in this mountain and now that I know one I wish I didn't," said Jennifer.

"Jennifer, Tearra is just a kid and she needs a home," said Lt. Baker.

"Both of you keep saying that she is just a kid," said Jennifer. "You two do realize that Tearra is seven years older than I am, don't you?"

"Tearra might be seven years older than you are, but how mature she is, is very much linked on her physical appearance," said Gen. Hammond.

"Jennifer, what do you say?" asked Lt. Baker.

Jennifer thought for a moment before asking, "Gen. Hammond, can I meet Tearra before I decide?"

"I'll allow it," said Gen. Hammond. He then stood up. "Lt. Baker, I'm going to ask you to remain here."

"May I ask why, Sir?" asked Lt. Baker.

"I don't what Tearra knowing right away that Jennifer is your wife," said Gen. Hammond. "That would only get her hopes up."

"I understand, Sir," said Lt. Baker.

"Mrs. Baker, you can follow me," said Gen. Hammond. They then began to walk out. "Mrs. Baker, I'm going to ask you that you don't tell Tearra your name."

"Whatever you think is best, Gen. Hammond," said Jennifer.

A few minutes later they were walking in the lounge. Tearra was coloring in a coloring book on the couch. The TV was on, but Tearra wasn't paying attention to it. Gen. Hammond then began to pull out some coins from his pocket. He gestured towards Tearra before asking, "May I buy you a soda?"

"Sure, a sprite would be fine," said Jennifer. Jennifer then walked over to Tearra. "Hi, young lady, what are you watching?"

"Some game show, but you can turn it if you want," said Tearra. "I'm not watching it anyway."

Jennifer glanced at what she was coloring before saying, "That's a lovely picture that you're coloring."

"I got other pictures too; do you want to see them?" asked Tearra.

"I would love to," said Jennifer. After Jennifer sat down, Tearra proceeded to show Jennifer her pictures. Jennifer looked at four pictures before continuing to say, "You do a good job coloring." When Gen. Hammond stepped up, he handed Jennifer the soda. "What else do you like to do besides color?"

Jennifer was opening the soda as Tearra said, "I like reading story books." Jennifer took a drink. "I also like playing board games and cards."

Jennifer swallowed the drink before saying, "So you like reading. What books have you read?" Tearra began to give Jennifer a long list, but before she was able to complete the list Jennifer stopped her. "You're telling me that you read all those books?"

Jennifer looked at Gen. Hammond as Tearra said, "I read more than what I have told you." Gen. Hammond just nodded.

"Wow; that's amazing," said Jennifer. "What grade are you in?"

"I don't go to school," said Tearra. "Janet taught me."

"Tearra has tested at high school level in most of her academic areas and college level when it comes to her reading," said Gen. Hammond.

"Again I must say, wow," said Jennifer. "Tearra, there must be other things you like to do besides reading and playing games."

"Well, I have never been at an amusement park or to a swimming pool, but they look like something I would like to do," said Tearra. "Oh, I like going to the movies. I also like the sliding boards and the swings at the park. I have never been skating though, but I would like to learn to skate too."

"How about dolls?" asked Jennifer. "Do you like playing with dolls or other toys?"

"I never played with toys, but they also look like fun," said Tearra. Tearra then looked at the clock in the lounge. "Gen. Hammond, can I have pizza for lunch?"

"I will see what I can do, Tearra," said Gen. Hammond.

"Thanks," said Tearra.

"You are just a kid, aren't you?" Jennifer rhetorically asked barely loud enough to be heard. Tearra just looked at Jennifer in a confused manner. "Tearra, Gen. Hammond tells me that you're not from around here, but you want to stay here."

"I like it here," said Tearra. "There are more fun things to do. My mom, my brothers and my sisters went to the new place though. They didn't want to come here."

"You have relatives?" asked Jennifer.

"Tearra's relatives and her people are still off world," said Gen. Hammond.

"Tearra, your mom doesn't mind that you're not with her?" asked Jennifer.

"My mom is happy that I will have a good life here and that I can experience an advance way of life," said Tearra. Jennifer just looked at Gen. Hammond as if to ask for an explanation.

"Tearra's people are not as advanced as we are," said Gen. Hammond. "Although Tearra and her people are very intelligent the age that they live in can be more described as Stone Age."

"Gen. Hammond, is there a reason that Tearra's people are not advancing?" asked Jennifer.

"There are two reasons," said Gen. Hammond. "The main reason is that since they are a shape-shifting race they just don't need the tools that they need to advance to the next age."

Tearra gave Gen. Hammand a surprised look before saying, "Gen. Hammond, you told her the secret of me being a shape-shifter."

"Gen. Hammond has told me a little bit about you before I walked in here," said Jennifer. "He is still keeping how you got here a secret though."

"Gen. Hammond, I thought keeping the secret of me being a shape-shifter was very important?" Tearra questioned.

"Tearra, I am Jennifer, Lt. Doug Baker's wife," she began. Tearra wasn't sure how to react and just stared at her in a surprised manner. "Gen. Hammond told me about you because he has okayed you living with Doug and me. I didn't tell you who I was when I walk in because I wasn't sure if I could handle the responsibility of caring for you."

"Are you sure now," asked Tearra.

"Yes I am, Tearra," said Jennifer. "I would love for you to come live with Doug and me. You may even start tonight if it is okay with Gen. Hammond."

Without saying a word Tearra gave Jennifer a hug. Jennifer just embraced the hug.

Gen. Hammond stood up before saying, "I will go get things in order, Mrs. Baker. Tearra, you can go and gather your things."

When Tearra ended the hug Jennifer said, "I'm going to take that hug as a thank you and you're welcome." Tearra just smiled. "So what do you say about getting your things. I will even go with you."

"I would like that," said Tearra. She then stood up followed by Jennifer. .

As they were walking out of the room, Jennifer asked, "After we get your things how about that we go and get that pizza you were wanting?"

"I would like that too," said Tearra.

"Good," said Jennifer.

Before leaving the SGC Tearra said her goodbyes to everyone she knew.

24


	4. Chapter 4

When Jennifer and Tearra left the SGC they had went directly to a pizza parlor with a dining area. During Tearra's first few days on Earth Janet had bought Tearra two weeks worth of clean clothes that were charged to Uncle Sam, so taking Tearra shopping was a low priority. When they were done eating, thirty minutes later, Jennifer was driving Tearra to her new home.

The fenced in two-story house was isolated deep in the woods and it was originally owned by Jennifer's grandparents. As a middle-aged woman, Jennifer's grandmother was mugged three times by three individuals who lived within a three miles radius of her. The muggings took place less than a year apart and she had developed a phobia of being near people who weren't her relatives or close friends. Building a house with a burglar alarm five miles away from their closes neighbor was an attempt to deal with that phobia. Jennifer's grandparents had lived in the house for fifteen years before Jennifer's grandmother died of cancer. Three years later Jennifer's grandfather died and the house was left to Jennifer in his will.

Jennifer hated living five miles from her closest neighbor, but she hated the thought of selling the house even more. When Jennifer took possession of the house two years before, she had voiced her feelings to Doug, her fiancé at the time, about how she couldn't wait for the housing developers to reach her.

The distance from Cheyenne Mountain to the house was a nice commute and when Jennifer got on the road that took them into the woods, she noticed the glow in Tearra's face.

Jennifer was about to say something, but before she had a chance to Tearra turned towards her and asked with excitement in her voice, "Is the house surrounded by trees?"

Jennifer was slightly amused and answered with a grinned, "It is. You love the woods, don't you?"

Tearra looked out her window again before saying, "Woods is my home."

"Tearra, it's great that you love the woods and that you feel at home while being in the woods, but you will be living in a house now." When Tearra didn't acknowledge what was said, Jennifer continued to say, "Tearra, look at me." Tearra turned and faced Jennifer. "Tearra, I have no problem with you exploring the woods during the daylight hours, but I want you home at night. In fact, if you go exploring, I want you home at least half hour before sunset. And I don't want you taking off your clothes and shape-shifting into animals either. Okay?"

"Why don't you want me shape-shifting?" Tearra questioned.

"It's not often that I do, but every once in a while I'll see hikers in the woods," said Jennifer. "Those hikers don't need to see you shape-shifting into or appearing as a threatening animal. So promise me that you won't shape-shift while exploring the woods and that you will be home thirty minutes before sunset."

Tearra said in a disheartened tone, "I promise."

Jennifer rubbed Tearra's arm while saying, "Sweetie, I do understand that shape-shifting is who you are and I do realized that I'm having you to go against your nature, but I'm doing it to protect you. Okay?"

Tearra grinned before saying, "Okay.

"Oh and there will be times that I want you at the house and not to go into the woods," said Jennifer. "In fact, once we get home, I don't want you running off into the woods today. For today, I want you to familiar yourself with the house and not the woods. Okay?"

Tearra continued to grin as she said, "Okay." She then turned to look out her window again.

Jennifer just grinned at the sight of how Tearra was looking out the window in a pleasing manner. She then said, "I get the feeling that by you coming to live with Doug and me is going to make living isolated in the woods more exciting and bearable."

Tearra gave Jennifer a confused look before saying, "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand, Sweetie?" Jennifer questioned.

Tearra thought for a moment before asking, "You weren't happy living in the woods before I came?"

"I do like living in the woods; the woods are pretty," Jennifer began. Tearra grinned. "However; I'm more of a people person. I don't like being isolated."

"Why are you living in isolation if you don't like it?" asked Tearra.

"The house used to belong to my grandparents," Jennifer began. "They're deceased now though; my grandma first five years ago and then my grandpa three years later. When my grandpa died he had left the house to me and the thought of anyone living there other than me, Doug and now you, bothers me more than living in isolation."

"So you're just living there because you don't want anyone else living there," said Tearra.

"Well, I have too many pleasant childhood memories in that house to simply sell it; so your comment was an over simplified statement," said Jennifer.

Tearra thought for a second before questioning, "So the house is a sentimental possession of yours… like with Cassie and the necklace that Sam gave her as a gift a few years ago?"

Jennifer grinned before saying, "Now that's more of an accurate statement." Tearra smiled. "However, I never met Cassie, so it wasn't necessary to use her for an example."

"She's Janet's daughter," said Tearra.

"Sweetie, other than the people I met earlier while being with you, I don't really know the people who work in the mountain," said Jennifer.

"You met Janet in the infirmary," said Tearra.

Jennifer thought for a second before questioning, "Do you mean, Dr. Fraiser?"

Tearra nodded as she said, "Her first name is Janet."

"Well, in any case, I never met Janet's daughter," said Jennifer.

Tearra thought for a second before asking, "When your grandparents were alive, did you live with them and not with your parents?"

Jennifer slightly grinned before answering, "I grew up with my parents. I just visited my grandparents for weeks at a time during my summer vacation from school. I had even explored the woods when I was a child, so I'm somewhat familiar with the woods."

Tearra looked at Jennifer with a grin on her face before looking out the window again. The remainder of the trip to the house was quiet. Once Jennifer parked inside a two-car garage, she and Tearra entered the house from a door that directly entered the house from the garage. Both of them were carrying a suitcase each that was full of Tearra's clothes.

Jennifer led Tearra into an upstairs bedroom that was once hers when she would visit her grandparents. The room was filled with stuff animals and collectable dolls. They were neatly arranged on the bed, dresser and shelves. When Tearra stepped in, she gave a curious look at the stuff animals before questioning, "Are all of those stuff animals yours?"

"They are," said Jennifer. "I started collecting them twelve years ago. If you don't want them in here, I'll box them up and…"

"I want them," Tearra quickly interrupted with. "Please don't box them up."

Jennifer smiled before saying, "I'll leave them for you."

Tearra grinned before saying, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Jennifer as she put the suitcase that she held next to the bed. "There are some of my clothes in the dresser drawers that I will take out so you have room for yours. So far now, just put your suitcase off to the side." Tearra put the suitcase that she had next to the other suitcase. "Now come with me and I'll show you the rest of the house." Tearra just politely grinned and nodded. She then followed Jennifer out of the room. "Tearra, I understand that you can remain awake for five days before you really need to sleep…"

"I can sleep when you sleep," said Tearra.

"I was told that too, but if you promise me that you will remain in your room at night and don't make any disturbing noises while Doug and I are sleeping then I'm not really concern of you sleeping once every five days," said Jennifer.

"What would I do in my room for eight hours while you and Doug sleep?" Tearra questioned.

"Well, I have no problem with putting a TV and a DVD player in your room so you can watch movies," Jennifer began as she started down the steps. "I know you love reading, so I have no problem with buying you books…"

"Cassie taught me how to use a computer and if I had one I could talk to her with it," said Tearra.

Jennifer gave Tearra an amused grinned before saying, "If Doug and I get you a computer with Internet access then there will be rules that you have to follow."

"What kind of rules?" Tearra questioned.

"You will be only allowed to go on age appropriate sites and I don't want you in any chat-rooms," said Jennifer. "And before you talk to anyone by email or by instant message, Doug or I will have to approve the person who you want to converse with."

"The only people I know are Cassie, Janet, Sam, Colonel…" Tearra was only able to get out.

"Sweetie, instead of going through a long list of names that I think you were about to do, just say the people who work with Doug," said Jennifer.

"I don't know all of them though," said Tearra.

Jennifer grinned before saying, "That's okay, Sweetie; I know better than to expect that you would know all of them. And if we do get you a computer, I would still want to know who you're talking with over the computer; even if that someone does work with Doug."

"I promise to obey the rules," said Tearra.

"Good," said Jennifer. "I will discuss it with Doug about you getting a computer and if Doug doesn't have any objections of you having one then you can have a computer." Jennifer then saw Tearra in deep thought. "Are you okay?"

Tearra nodded before saying, "I'm trying to think of what to say to Doug so he doesn't have any objections for me to get a computer."

Jennifer chuckled in amusement before saying, "You need to work on your poker face while devising a plan."

Tearra gave her a confused look before saying, "I don't understand."

"Sweetie, you were too obvious that you were thinking hard about something, and in this case a sale pitch to get a computer," said Jennifer. "I have no objections for you to have a computer so you should let me be the one to talk to Doug about getting you one. Okay?"

Tearra grinned before saying, "Okay." She then followed Jennifer from room to room as Jennifer showed her the house. The discussion they had during the tour had remained casual.

Once the tour was over, Jennifer had taken out her clothes from Tearra's dresser drawers. Tearra then put her clothes away while Jennifer searched for a new place for her clothes.

Once the clothes were all put up, Jennifer and Tearra went to the living room to watch TV together. When Jennifer turned on the TV, the channel first displayed was a Spanish network from the satellite TV.

Tearra heard a few words in Spanish before Jennifer could turn the channel to the TV guide channel. Jennifer saw the confused expression on Tearra's face and asked, "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"What that person was saying didn't make any sense," said Tearra.

"He was speaking a different language then what we do," said Jennifer.

"There are more than one language?" Tearra questioned.

"I don't know how many there are, but there a lot of languages," said Jennifer. "The language you just heard was Spanish. I know Spanish and sometimes I will watch the Spanish network."

"I want to know Spanish too," said Tearra.

Jennifer smiled before saying, "Okay. Sometime in the next few days, I'll sit down with you and start you on Spanish lessons. I think my English-to-Spanish dictionary is in the study."

"What is English-to-Spanish dictionary?" Tearra questioned.

"It's a dictionary that translates the English words to Spanish and vice versa," said Jennifer."

Jennifer saw Tearra's face light up before asking, "Can I see that dictionary?"

Jennifer showed an amused grinned before saying, "I'll give it to you so you can flip through it and familiar yourself with a word or two. Do you want that dictionary now or do you want to watch TV with me?"

Tearra grinned before saying, "I want to watch TV with you."

"Good; I kind of want to watch TV with you," said Jennifer. She then noticed that 'Wizard of Oz' was about ready to start and turned it to that channel for Tearra to watch.

Tearra and Jennifer watched two movies together before sunset. Twenty minutes into the third movie, Tearra slightly rubbed her ears before questioning, "What's that weird sound?"

Jennifer lowered the volume on the TV and listened for a moment before saying, "I don't hear anything, Sweetie." Tearra stood up and looked around. "Sweetie, what does it sound like?"

"It almost like when another Crubis talks to me," said Tearra. "It's not that though."

Tearra walked towards the window and before she reached it, Jennifer asked, "Where does it sound like it's coming from?"

"Outside," said Tearra as she reached the window.

As Tearra was looking out, Jennifer asked, "Are you being hurt by this sound?"

While Tearra was looking out the window in every direction, she said, "The sound doesn't hurt, but it's annoying."

Tearra was looking out the window to the left, when a bat flew hard into it from the right side. The window slightly cracked. When the bat made a loud thump, Tearra jumped and let a quick yelp before covering her mouth. Before Jennifer was able to react to the commotion, Tearra busted out laughing from her spontaneous reaction of being startled.

Jennifer was trying to keep from laughing herself and as she was walking up to Tearra, she asked, "Are okay?"

Tearra nodded and as she was trying to get her laughter under control, she said, "A bird flew into the window and scared me. It was also the bird what I was hearing. That's a weird sounding bird."

"Birds don't usually fly at night," said Jennifer.

Tearra looked out the window and when she saw the bat, she said, "Where it's lying on the ground out there. I think it's seriously hurt. I'm going to go out there and help it if it is."

"Tearra stay here," said Jennifer. "I'll go out and check on the bird."

"I can help it if it's hurt," said Tearra.

"Sweetie, birds don't usually survive after flying into a window as hard as that one did," said Jennifer. "So stay here and I'll go see what kind of bird that was."

"Okay," said Tearra.

When Jennifer went out the front door, Tearra began to feel the crack in the window with her finger. After a few seconds of feeling the crack she had placed her palm against it. Jennifer was coming around and saw Tearra with her hand against the cracked glass. She was about to say something to her, but stopped herself when she saw a slight glow emanating from Tearra's hand. Seconds later, she watched the two halves of the cracked glass being fused back together into one piece. After the initial shock of witnessing what Tearra was capable of had worn off, she looked down to the ground and saw a bat with a broken neck. Jennifer looked at it long enough to make sure that it was dead before leaving it lay.

Jennifer went back inside and as the front door was closing behind her she said, "Sweetie, that was a bat and not a bird."

"Was it killed when it hit the window?" asked Tearra as Jennifer walked towards the window.

"It was killed," said Jennifer as she gazed at the unusual pattern on the glass that Tearra had created when she fused the two halves together. "Tearra, what exactly did you do to repair the glass?"

Tearra thought for a moment before saying, "I heated the edges of the crack until it was soft enough to run together."

Jennifer faced Tearra as she questioned, "You're able to liquefy glass?"

"Glass and metal softens when I make my hand real hot," said Tearra. "I can also make certain rocks glow real bright when I make my hand hot."

"Promise me that you won't touch anyone when you make your hand hot," said Jennifer.

Tearra gave Jennifer a concern look before saying, "That would hurt a person or an animal and I don't want to hurt anyone."

Jennifer smiled before giving Tearra a hug and a kiss on the forehead. She then said, "I'm happy to hear that you don't want to hurt anyone."

Tearra smiled back before questioning, "It was okay that I fix the glass?"

"What you did was fine," said Jennifer. She then looked at her watch. "Now since that commotion is over, I need to start supper."

"Can I help," said Tearra.

Jennifer slightly grinned before saying, "If you want I can find you something to do to help."

"I want," said Tearra.

"Then follow me," said Jennifer. She and Tearra then stepped into the kitchen.

Minutes later, they were close to being finished while fixing supper when Tearra turned towards the kitchen's entryway. Jennifer saw her action, but before she could question her, Tearra said, "I hear the garage door opening."

Jennifer grinned and as she looked at the clock, she said, "You're hearing Doug driving in."

Jennifer saw Tearra straining to hear just before she said, "Doug's not alone."

"Wow, I thought you had super hearing when you heard the garage door, let alone hearing that there's someone in the car with him," said Jennifer.

"He has an animal with him," said Tearra.

"An animal?" Jennifer quickly questioned.

Tearra nodded while saying, "It's making whining noises."

With a curious expression on Jennifer's face, she walked into the next room. Tearra followed behind Jennifer. They were midway to the door when Doug came in while carrying a box with holes punch out on top.

Jennifer looked at the box while questioning, "You went out and bought a puppy."

Doug gave Jennifer a confused look before asking, "Okay, how do you know that there's a puppy in the box?"

"Tearra heard it whining from the kitchen," said Jennifer.

"Wow, she has outstanding hearing," said Doug as he set down the box.

"Honey, I don't have anything against having a dog, but we do normally discuss things like this first," said Jennifer.

"You're right and I'm sorry for not discussing it with you first," said Doug as he was taking the two-month-old black Labrador retriever from the box. "Col. O'Neall was telling me that all kids should have a puppy and I agreed with him."

Jennifer smirked while sarcastically saying, "Of course you did,"

Doug picked up the puppy and said just as the puppy licked his chin, "Anyway, Lt. Sheldon overheard our discussion and joined in on the conversation. He had puppies to give away and I thought it was a good opportunity to get Tearra a puppy."

"You got the puppy for me?" Tearra questioned.

"I did," said Doug. "I realize that you're not use to being responsible for the continuous care of a pet, and until you get the hang of what to do, I'll help you out."

Tearra gave Doug a curious look before she questioned, "Animals provide for themselves, so what's there to know?"

"Wild animals can provide for themselves, but domestic animals like this puppy depend on the owner to feed them," said Doug. "Puppies and dogs like to play and to be petted. They also need to be bathed from time to time and groomed. To keep a puppy or a dog healthy they also need to see a veterinarian… a doctor who treats animals."

"Doug and I will be the ones to have the fun of doing that last part," said Jennifer as she went to check the sex of the puppy. "And since the dog is a female, she needs to be spayed."

Jennifer saw a confused look on Tearra's face, as Doug said, "Females was all he had left."

"You look confused, Tearra," said Jennifer.

"I don't understand, spayed," said Tearra.

"To spay a dog, means to have a female dog fixed to where she can't get pregnant," said Jennifer.

"Why would you do that?" asked Tearra.

"Well, like Doug was saying, dogs depend on the owners to care for them, and if there are too many dogs then some of those dogs will turn wild as they provide for themselves," Jennifer explained. "And wild dogs are dangerous to people and to other domestic animals. Because of how dangerous wild dogs can be they are normally destroyed when they're caught."

Tearra continued to show a confused look before questioning, "If all female dogs are spayed then how do dogs have babies."

"Dogs have puppies, Sweetie, and not all owners spayed their female dog," said Jennifer. "Some owners even make their living by mating dogs and selling the puppies." Jennifer and Doug both saw an idea popping into Tearra's head. Once Jennifer saw that delightful flicker of light in Tearra's eyes, she quickly continued to say, "We're not mating any dogs so you can forget about that thought, Young Lady."

Tearra looked at Jennifer in a slightly surprised manner before making the comment that sounded more as a question, "I need to work on my poker face?"

Jennifer grinned before saying, "Yes, your poker face gave what you were thinking away."

Doug gave each of them a curious look before saying, "Okay, I'll ask about that later." Jennifer just gave him a smile. "For now though, Tearra, would you like to hold the puppy?"

Tearra grinned before saying, "Okay." She then took the puppy from Doug.

As Tearra held the puppy, Doug stroked the puppy's head while saying, "Puppies love to be petted so don't be scared to pet her."

"I won't," said Tearra as she began to pet the puppy. "If I'm supposed to feed her, what do I feed her?"

"There's dog food in my car along with dog supplies," said Doug as he stepped up to Jennifer. He then gave Jennifer a kiss.

After the kiss, Jennifer asked Doug, "So does the puppy have a name?"

Doug shook his head as he said, "No; I figured Tearra would like to be the one to name her."

"Puppies get names?" Tearra questioned.

"Pretty much all domestic animals get a name," said Doug. "While I was growing up I had a solid black dog mixed with Labrador and Great Dane. Her name was Black Magic; of course everyone called her Magic for short."

Tearra gave Doug a confused look before saying, "Black Magic doesn't sound like a name."

"Of course you wouldn't name an infant Black Magic, but people do get creative with names when they name their pets; like Butterball, Bandit, Cotton or Scout," said Doug. "

Jennifer and Doug saw Tearra gazing at the puppy while in deep thought. Before Tearra thought of name, Jennifer said, "Dogs are often named by what color they are, or by their sex. For black dogs I've heard, Pepper, Black Girl…"

Tearra interrupted with, "Can I name her Midnight?"

Jennifer grinned before saying, "Midnight is good too."

"So is that her name? Midnight?" Doug questioned.

Tearra stroke the puppy's head and said with a grin across her face, "Yes. Her name's Midnight."

"Okay, well the first priority for Midnight is to train her not to go potty in the house," said Doug. "So she needs to be taken outside regularly so she can go potty. And if she acts as though she's looking for a spot to go inside then you need to take her outside right then and there."

"Midnight will be sleeping in the garage at night until she's potty trained too," Jennifer added.

"Midnight hasn't potty for a while, so we should let her outside and see if she needs to go," said Doug.

"While you two are doing that, I'm going to finish fixing supper," said Jennifer. She then gestured towards the window. "Oh and there's a dead bat near the house, so don't let Midnight near it."

"Dead bat?" Doug questioned.

"Yeah, it slammed full force into the window and broke its neck," said Jennifer. "It cracked the window too, but Tearra has the ability to mend cracked glass."

"Bats don't normally fly into objects," said Doug.

"This one did," said Jennifer. "Tearra also heard it minutes before it slammed into the window."

Doug glanced at Tearra in a curious manner just before she said, "I was at the window looking out and it scared me."

"Okay, Tearra, go ahead and take Midnight outside," said Doug. "There are breaks in the fence that are big enough for her to get through, so you need to watch her closely so she won't get out of the yard."

"I thought you were coming out with me," said Tearra.

"I will, but first I'm going to get the dustpan and broom and dispose of that bat," said Doug.

"Okay," said Tearra. She, Doug and Jennifer then went their respective ways.

Tearra carried Midnight outside and once Midnight was put down, the puppy found a spot to relieve herself in matter of seconds. Doug came out seconds later with a dustpan and a broom.

Tearra and Doug were outside with Midnight for several minutes before Jennifer stuck her head out to call them in for supper.

Tearra again picked up Midnight and once she was inside, Jennifer said, "Tearra, put Midnight down so she can familiar herself with the house and then go wash your hands." Jennifer then saw Doug entering the garage.

As Tearra was putting Midnight down in the middle of the room, she said, "My hands aren't dirty."

"Before you sit down to eat, you are to wash your hands and especially after playing with Midnight," said Jennifer.

"I wasn't playing with her," said Tearra as she watched the puppy explore in the puppy's inquisitive and cautious manner.

"Well, you handled the puppy, so go wash your hands," said Jennifer.

Tearra said in a slightly bothered tone, "All right." Jennifer heard the tone and ignored it as Tearra walked away.

Doug walked in from the garage with a box that had the dog food and pet supplies. He put the box down near the door and grabbed the dog food and the two dishes from it. He then went into the kitchen and put out the dog food and water for Midnight.

When Tearra entered the kitchen she saw Midnight sniffing the dog food. Midnight then walked away from her food dish while sniffing the air.

Tearra gestured towards the dog dish and said, "If that's dog food, Midnight doesn't like it."

"Midnight just smells our food and is hoping to get table scraps," said Jennifer as she placed the food items on the table. "And don't be feeding her scraps during dinner either. All that will just teach her to beg for food while we eat."

"Okay, I won't," Tearra said before she took a seat.

Once everyone was seated at the table Doug said, "Before you and Tearra left the base, you mentioned to me about putting in your two weeks notice about quitting your position at school…"

"I haven't changed my mind; if that's what you're getting at," said Jennifer. Doug just grinned. "I'll put in my resignation tomorrow and until it takes affect, Tearra can go to base with you as we talked about. I'll then pick Tearra up each day after school."

"Gen. Hammond is expecting Tearra to be with me for the next fourteen days," said Doug.

"Good," said Jennifer. "Oh and when Tearra becomes disconnected with everyone she met on a regular basis, she's going to develop cabin fever very quickly." Tearra gave Jennifer a curious look. "I'm pretty sure I will too, but I think I can deal with it better than what she can."

"Because of the guidelines that we have to follow, I'm not sure what we can do about that," said Doug.

"Actually Tearra came up with a solution and I think it's a good solution," said Jennifer.

Jennifer and Doug saw a slight confused expression on Tearra's face before Doug asked, "What's this solution."

"Tearra wants a computer of her own with Internet access so she can stay in touch with Dr. Fraiser's daughter along with the other people she met at the base," said Jennifer. "And she knows that there will be rules that she'll have to follow while accessing the Internet."

Doug heavily exhaled before saying, "Sure, I'm not against the idea. And Tearra when we do get you that computer, I do want to be able to access your emails and files at anytime."

Tearra said in a tone as if she didn't know of another answer, "Okay."

"Okay," said Doug. "It may not be right away, but we'll get you a computer."

Tearra smiled before saying, "Thanks."

Jennifer smiled at Tearra as Doug said, "You're welcome." He then started a casual conversation while they ate.

Tearra was only eating for a short time when she heard a gnawing sound from underneath the table. When she glanced down, she saw Midnight gnawing on the table leg. She then glanced at Jennifer before she interrupted Doug and Jennifer's conversation with, "Midnight doesn't care for her food, but she finds the table tasty." Tearra then closely watched as Jennifer scolded Midnight along with watching Midnight's dismayed reaction.

Once Midnight was out from underneath the table, Jennifer looked at Tearra and said, "Tearra, if you catch Midnight chewing on anything other than her toys, stop her."

Tearra politely grinned before saying, "Okay."

Doug stood up while saying, "There's a rawhide bone in the box. I'll go get it so she can chew on that."

Doug was gone for only a minute and once he returned, he put the rawhide down next to Midnight. Midnight immediately began gnawing on it. Before Doug sat down again, he washed his hands at the kitchen sink. Once Doug was back at the table, he picked up the topic of where he and Jennifer had left off.

The supper last a few more minutes. Everyone helped to clear the table. Once the dishes were soaking in the sink and the table was wiped off, Jennifer asked, "Tearra, have you ever played the board game scrabble?"

Tearra gave Jennifer a slight confuse look before saying, "No; I've played monopoly, checkers, uno, yahztee and rummy."

Jennifer grinned before asking, "Would you like to learn how to play scrabble?"

"Yes, I want to learn," said Tearra.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute with the game," said Jennifer. "We can play here at the table."

"I'll join you two," said Doug.

Jennifer just grinned and nodded before walking away. The scrabble board was in the study and while Jennifer was in there, she grabbed the regular dictionary and the English-to-Spanish dictionary along with the game.

When Jennifer walked back into the kitchen, she said, "Tearra, I grabbed the English-to-Spanish dictionary for you."

Tearra grinned and said, "Thanks."

"You're going to teach Tearra, Spanish?" Doug questioned.

"I will be," said Jennifer as she placed the game and the two books on the table.

"I see that you two are going to force me to learn Spanish," said Doug.

"You don't have to learn it," Jennifer said as she opened up the game box. "Tearra expressed a desire to learn Spanish is the reason that I'm going to teach her."

"Yeah, but if I don't learn it, you two could talk about me in front of me and I wouldn't know what you two be talking about," said Doug as Midnight barked in her toy-dog sounding bark.

When everyone looked they saw her barking at a dust mop that was next to the refrigerator.

"Why is Midnight making that sound?" Tearra questioned.

"She's barking at the dust-mop," said Jennifer.

"Why?" asked Tearra.

"You will learn quickly that dogs can be dumb at times," said Doug. He then went to shoo Midnight away from the dust mop.

While Doug was away from the table, Jennifer held out a tile-holder for Tearra to take and said, "I'll tell you in a minute what this is for, but we each get one."

"Okay," said Tearra as she took the tile-holder. She then mocked Jennifer on how the tile-holder was placed.

Once Doug was sitting back down, he and Jennifer began showing Tearra how to play.

Jennifer was an amazed as to how quickly Tearra caught on to the game. They played a few games before Doug and Jennifer decided that it was time to go to bed. Doug and Tearra took Midnight outside before locking up. After they were back inside, Jennifer stepped up to the house alarm panel and said as she pressed the activation buttons, "Tearra, do not open the front or the back door and if you do, it will set off a burglar alarm."

Tearra was watching Doug as he carried Midnight into the garage. She then faced Jennifer while saying, "All I'm going to do is stay in my room and learn the words from that English-to-Spanish dictionary."

Jennifer grinned before saying, "I just want you to know about the alarm."

"Okay," said Tearra.

Doug made sure that there wasn't anything in the garage for Midnight to get into. Both cars were only a couple of years old, so there were no fluids leaking for Midnight to get sick on. A short time later, Tearra entered her room while carrying the two dictionaries as Doug and Jennifer entered their room.

Tearra stayed awake during the passing eight hours and during that time, she read both dictionaries while starting with the Merriam-Webster dictionary. Not too long after 6:00 A.M, Tearra heard Doug and Jennifer walking around and left her room. All three of them were dressed, and when they were outside the bedrooms, Tearra spoke Spanish while speaking in the English syntax as she attempted to ask, "Jennifer, can I have breakfast. I like cereal if you have it."

Jennifer gave her an amused look before blurting out, "Stop talking."

Doug gave both of them a curious look as Tearra said in English, "I learned the words."

"I see that," Jennifer said in a slightly amused tone. "Learning the words isn't enough though."

Tearra gave Jennifer a confused look before saying, "I don't understand."

"I'll repeat what you were trying to say and perhaps then you will understand," said Jennifer. She said in Spanish with the proper syntax, "Can I have breakfast. I like cereal if you have it."

Tearra again gave Jennifer a confused look before saying, "The words are out of order."

"For English it's out of order, but for Spanish it's the proper way to speak," said Jennifer. "When we sit down together to start your Spanish lessons, I'll teach you the grammar. So how many Spanish words have you learn?"

"I read the whole book," said Tearra.

Jennifer gave her a stunned look before questioning, "You read the entire book in just one night?"

Tearra nodded as she was saying, "I was midway of reading it again when I heard you and Doug."

Jennifer gave Tearra a prideful grin while saying, "Okay, I now know how you were able to read all those books that you were telling me about yesterday." Tearra just grinned. "Anyway, I was planning to fix bacon and eggs for breakfast. Would you rather have eggs instead of cereal?"

Tearra nodded and said, "Okay, I like eggs."

"Good," said Jennifer.

"Tearra, I'm taking Midnight outside to go potty if you would like to join me," said Doug.

"Okay," said Tearra. She then followed behind Doug and Jennifer as they walked down the stairs.

20


End file.
